Legend of the Seraph: Part 1
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: In a world of magic & a time of great evil, a hero will fly. A true leader. It was foretold that when the winged one rises, there will be a war. Max's life was ordinary… until she meets Fang, grows wings and has her house burnt down. Such is life. FAX!
1. Prologue

**Yo All,**

**For those of you who haven't read any of my stories yet, I'm Heart of Diamond. Fax lover, obressed writter and suffer a mild case of OAD (Obsessive Annoying Disorder). I've writtern 4 Fanfic stories so fan and a RETALIATION ON DYLAN fanfic which you're welcome to comment on.**

**So this is a brand new series I'm writing on. I wrote all 13 chapters in 9 days. What can i say I have epic typing when i am fast. This story is from the inpiration of the TV series 'Legend of The Seeker' Which i love by the way. It sorta has the same story line, but I've added a few things of my own.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

****

The Legend of the Seraph

Prologue

They speak of a legend. A tale told from generation to generation. Unchanged by time, but so much more than a fairy tale.

Many millennia ago, there was once an evil lord known as Lord Garth. He lived in the southern lands before murdering his brother, the king and taking his place on the throne.

For decades, Lord Garth took over neighbouring the lands one by one. Keepswood, Vail Hills, Grassdust plains, The Ice lands, Clovervalley, The Zenzara Mountains just to name a few. He killed those who disobeyed him and murdered those who fought against him, until there was nothing standing in his way and nothing that could defeat him.

But as Lord Garth grew older, he realised there was one thing he couldn't beat. His own death.

He captured the surviving Wizards from the Gaius Tower, the tower of the all Wizards in the southern lands. He commanded that they cast a spell that will make him live forever. At first the Wizards refused, trying to explain to the King that such immortal spell was not possible to cast even for the Master wizards in the Gaius Tower.

Lord Garth didn't believe them. He began to execute the families of the Wizards starting with the wives and working his way down to the youngest of the children.

The Wizards pleaded and begged, but it wasn't until a young Wizard Apprentice by the name of Dylan Counter stepped forward and proclaimed he had a solution.

Dylan held a book known as the Script of Itex. Dylan had said that the Script of Itex was a book the Wizards in the Gaius Tower had kept for thousands of years. Any unordinary spell or potion that had been discovered was to be written in the Script of Itex and remain hidden from the dark powers that could use it to destroy the world.

The spell Dylan spoke about was known as the Twin Soul Spell. The spell was known for bringing someone who had died back to life in another body, but only if that person had died of natural causes. Sometimes the transfer from the old body to the new body takes a couple of days. Other times it could take thousands of years, but the soul will continue to be reborn as long as the body dies naturally.

Lord Garth demanded that the book was to be brought to him, but Dylan warned the foolish King that no human could hold this book. Only one of magical born can hold the book without being absorbed by its power and only the Wizard who first created the book could destroy it.

Lord Garth was desperate, so reluctantly he put his faith into the young Wizard and asked him to read the immortal spell to him.

But Dylan was clever and as he cast the Twin Soul Spell he added another spell from the Script of Itex. It was known as the Seraph. Dylan cast the two spells together, merging them.

The Seraph Spell had only ever been cast once before and is a one hardest spells that can ever be casted. Once the spell had been cast, a Seraph is born. They are only recognised when turning from a baby to a child where the symbol of the Seraph appears on the child's shoulder. When the child reaches the age of 18, only then will they be able to go through the ceremony of flight. The spirits will grift the child its wings and powers to be able to defeat the one the caster wished to be killed. Once the person has been killed the Seraph's wings disappear and she or he lives on with their lives as an average human.

But the Wizards knew that this Seraph was to be different. They knew that this Seraph will be far stronger than the previous one.

Lord Garth was furious once the spell was cast upon him. With the combination of the Twin Soul and the Seraph, Lord Garth knew that once his soul had moved on to a second body, the Seraph will be born and it will be His or hers destiny to destroy him.

Lord Garth murdered Dylan with a quick blow to the heart and demanded his soldiers for the Wizards to be executed, but Dylan's plan had worked. While he was casting the spell, the Wizards had fled.

For years the Wizards remained in hiding and together they built many artefacts and cast many spells that would help aid the Seraph in its mission. The artefacts were known as the Weapons of Seraph, for the Wizards designed the weapons that only the true Seraph can use them to their full potential. Lord Garth searched for the Wizards until the end of his days, but was unable to find them.

The Script of Itex was left locked in a guarded dungeon. No one could destroy it but no one could use it either. Lord Garth didn't trust anyone with the handling of the Script of Itex and he most certainly wasn't going to give the book up to the Wizards knowing that if he did, they would undo the Twin Soul spell.

After Lord Garth's natural death, the children of the Wizards and the loyal servants of Lord Garth fought for over a thousand years, neither one gaining control over one another. It was only within the last 100 years have the servants of Lord Garth forced the Wizards back into hiding.

It was then was Lord Garth reborn.

No one knew until 15 years later when he showed himself to the public. Without the Wizards fighting for The Seraph, Lord Garth once again took over the Southern lands going back to his cruel ways of murder and slaughter.

The Wizards waited for the Seraph to appear. They waited for years, sending messages out, searching through every crevice of every cave, but there was no sight of the Seraph. The Wizards had given up hope believing that Dylan's spell had worked.

But on the night of Lord Garth's 20th birthday was the night Maximum Ride was born into the world.

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So God? Bad? Evil? :P REVEIW PLEASE!**


	2. Maximum Ride

**Yo folks,**

**So life is awesome. What isn't awesome about it? I'm mean we only have one life (That we know about) personally, i would like to live in my stories after this life. To continuously live in my characters. Every writers dream.**

***cough cough* ok, back on track.**

**I would say it's good to see firmiliar faces, but that would be stupid. I should say it's good to see firmiliar avatars... but that doesn't really make sense either. Never mind. For those of you who know me, i like to make Chapter discussions. I come up with a topic and you give you opinion through your reviews. So the topic of the chapter is...**

**Lame Jokes that are actually quite funny.**

**Ok, Ok, so mine is one my brother says all the time. "Why is a pirate a pirate?" "'Cause they Arrr!" See? Lame but funny.**

**Any way, enjoy reading!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxooxo**

The Legend of The Seraph

Chapter 1: Maximum Ride

"Max? Mmmaaaxxx…"

"I hate pink ponies," I moaned half asleep.

There was a giggle. "Talking in your sleep isn't very attractive."

I opened one eye unable to hold back the smirk edging at the corners of my lips. Ellifira grinned right back at me, straightening up. "Up an-adam. Come on the Southern land traders are coming into Jullville today. Mum's baking…" She paused for the suspense. "Pancakes."

I groaned and rolled over to face away from her. I only had three weaknesses in the world. Chocolate chip cookies, tickling and pancakes.

Unfortunately for me Ella already knew my weaknesses. Too well in fact.

She attacked my sides causing me to scream laughter instantly and start thrashing. "NO! STOP! ELLA! GET OFF ME!"

"Ok!" She said cheerfully.

As soon as she let me go, I rolled over and off the bed. I didn't move of a second, before I groaned the second time.

"Max," Ella said seriously. "Get up now all I'll pick out your clothes for you. I know you love that dress with the cream bodice and the mouve petticoat…"

"Ok, ok," I said standing up to sit on my bed. I rubbed my eyes. "I'm awake."

Ella picked my blanket off the ground and folded it neatly before placing it on my bed. "We are leaving at first light. Make sure you are ready with the game of yours ready in the cart."

She left the room then.

I sat for a few moments on the end of my straw bed my hands clasped in front of me. I just sat there. I wasn't really thinking much, but something was going on in the back of my mind. It was as if I could feel a presence there.

I scratched my shoulder, before sighing and letting it drop again. I was going to have to get mum to make some more of that cream, it seemed the mark was getting worse.

It didn't look like much. More of a single swirl with a dot in the centre. Ugly thing.

Stupid mark.

I stood up and prepared of the day.

* * *

><p>I fitted the harness on Maya's head. She neighed softly as I tightened the straps around her head.<p>

"You ready girl?" I said softly stroking her velvet nose. She snorted, breathing out steam in the crisp early morning air.

This beautiful horse was a magnificent. Considering I found her alone and injured in the woods when I was 14. Ever since then, Maya and I have been together and Maya would have no one but me to ride her.

In fact, my whole life I have lived on this farm and I've fell in love with the 10 chickens, the 3 cows and of course dear Maya.

Our farm was on the outskirts of Jullvile province in a clearing of Firegreen woods. There was a small road that led to our house, but it's hard to find and only our dearest friends in the village know how to find their way place. It was like we were in our own little world in this clearing.

You could almost forget about the taxes and the Erasers.

Ella emerged from the house. She was dressed in a pale green dress with a pearly white petty coat underneath. Her cream corset around her ribs was tightened ridiculously tight causing her chest to pop out.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, she makes herself presentable.

Ella laid her eyes on me and frowned. "What in the name of spirits are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself. Leather boots, brown cotton pants, dark green cotton shirt rolled up at the sleeves with a brown leather bodice crisscross tied at the back, two brown leather buckled forearm guards and finally my thick leather platted belt holding my trusty hunters knife along with several leather attachment pockets where I hold my essential goods. My ratty blond hair was platted down my neck and tied with a cotton strip.

"Clothes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Ella sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands into the air as she stormed towards me. "Fine. I give up. Is the cart packed already?"

I tightened the last strap on the harness that connected Maya to the cart. "Pretty much. Climb on and…"

"Wait!"

Ella and I both spun around and faced our mother, Anne Ride. Held a bundle in her hand as she ran to me. "You'll need this for the journey."

I took the bundle from her and carefully unwrapped it. A grin appeared on my face. A half a loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, a handful dried beef strips and… a dozen circular short breads.

They weren't Chocolate-chip Cookies from the Southern lands, but they were defiantly second best.

I wrapped the bundle up and hugged my mother. "Thanks, mum."

My mother patted my back. "Keep your sister safe Max."

"Excuse me?" Ella questioned her tone playful. "I'll be the one looking after Max. Making sure she doesn't go and run off to see if the Mad-Jeb is really mad."

I glared at my sister. "Oh come on Ellifira, I'm not 12 anymore."

I knew she hated it when I called her by her full name.

Ella glared back just as equally. "You're not denying it, Maximum."

And she knew I hated it when she called me by my full name.

Sisterly love, what can I say?

"Girls, girls," Mum said softly. "You haven't even left yet and you're already fighting."

I said nothing. Ella huffed, but smiled and she lifted her dress and climbed onto the front of the cart.

Mum turned to me. Suddenly her soft face turned serious. "How are you feeling Max? Is that burnt scar still hurting you again?"

I frowned, glancing at my shoulder as if I could see the mark through the cotton shirt. "Yeah. That cream really works."

Mum looked worried. "Max. I want you to listen to me carefully. If anything happens today, anything at all, I want you to run to Jeb."

Jeb? Mad-Jeb? The old man who talks to the moon and speaks mumbo-jumbo? At first I had no idea what to say. I thought she was joking. I chuckled. "Come on Mum, be serious."

But the look on Mum's face made me stop laughing. She was serious. Deadly serious. "Max. I don't think it's good for you to go to town today."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Mum. I'd love to not have to go to town the day before my birthday, but I seriously think that Ella will have a lot of trouble getting the best bargains when she is too busy seducing boys."

Mum's face didn't falter. It started to scare me.

"Besides," I said smiling, trying to cheer her up. "I caught good game this season. Traders love Gold Fox fur. Think of all the treasures and artefacts that they could be trading. We can't risk a chance like this."

Mum sighed pursing her lips together. I gave her a cheesy smile, something I used to do when I was 6 to get my own way. Mum smiled and shook her head. "Ah, Max. You've always been a risk taker."

"Naturally," I agreed. "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

Mum chuckled lightly. "Of course you wouldn't."

I frowned slightly. Was she trying to say something...?

"Max! Come on! The sky will get lighter the longer we wait!" Ella called from the cart.

I started to turn around, but Mum gripped my shoulders and held me in place. "Promise me."

"What?"

Mum stared deep into my eyes. "Promise by all the spirits that if anything happens, anything at all, that you go straight to Jeb."

I stared back at her. She was serious.

"Promise me," Mum ordered.

"I-I promise by all the spirits," I whispered.

Mum sighed and her serious face vanished in a flash. "Now go. Double the price of whatever they offer you."

All I could do was nod at Mum before gripping the bundle in my hands as I jogged towards the cart. I climbed up the side and slid myself in beside Ella, passing her the bundle of food. I took the reins and glanced back at Mum.

She was seriously worried about me. I didn't understand. It was just an itch on my arm, what was the big deal?

I flicked the reins and Maya set of in a comfortable walk.

"Bye Mum!" Ella called out.

"Bye sweethearts!" Mum answered. "Good luck!"

I waved and opened my mouth to say good bye, but nothing came out. For some reason, my voice didn't work. I was worried. About my Mum. About what she had just said to me.

It was just an itch on my arm, there was nothing really wrong.

It wasn't long before Mum disappeared behind the trees, so I turned around in the wooden seat and faced the road ahead.

But the frown on my head seemed to stay permanent.

* * *

><p>"So what did Mum tell you?" Ella said as she continued to sew her cotton dolls that we sold at the market.<p>

I leant back holding against the cart basket, holding the reins in one hand. I did a double take look at her, but Ella's eyes were on her sewing.

I shrugged, pretending it was nothing. "Oh, not much. Just to make sure that I ask for double the price they offer."

Ella snorted and gave me a raised eyebrow. "Yeah and I'm Lord Garth. You can't lie to me Max. I'm your sister."

I sighed, ignoring the urge to scratch my arm. "She's worried about my mark. It itches."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Paranoid Mother. Just don't scratch it. It will make it worse if it bleeds and then you'll have a bigger scar."

I smiled. Ella was probably right. Mum was always overprotective about us. She never let us do anything on our own and always kept herself nearby.

There was a screech in the far east causing Ella to jump. I pulled Maya up short, and concentrated on her reaction. Maya was like my look out. I always trusted her.

Maya's ears twitched to the east and she neighed softly, but I could tell that she wasn't frightened just yet. If she was frightened, she'd be pouring at the ground.

"Is it close?" Ella whispered shuffling closer to me.

"No," I said calmly. I sniffed the air. There was no trace of anything on the track but rabbits and foxes.

"It's all good," I said smiling at her. "No doubt the hither is just retreating into its cave."

I flicked the reins and Maya started off again without hesitation.

Ella smiled at me shaking her head. "How do you do that? How do you just know if we're in danger or not?"

I smiled at her. "Trade secret I'm afraid."

"But I'm your sister!"

I narrowed my eyes on her. "How do I know that? You could be an Eraser."

Ella laughed. "Yeah right. There would be no way I could even wear a petticoat out in public if I was Eraser."

My mind filled with Images of Erasers in petticoats and Ella and I could not stop laughing until we had reached Jullville town.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

**That was a introductiary chapter. The Action starts next chapter. REVEIW PLZ!**


	3. The Black Shadow

**Yo all,**

**So life is awesome, and just got awesomer now exams are over. To anyone who isn't in year 11 yet, don't do it. Quit while you are ahead and don't suffer through the pain and suffering of year 11 exams.**

**When i said this was like Legen of the Seeker, i didn't mean it will be exactly like it. There will be things in this story that will change and thats just what happens. I am planning to do more sequals to this story, but I'll just wait and see on how many.**

**Ok, so topic of the chapter. Apocolipse. Did i spell it right? Sorry if i didn't. Since I am in year 11 this year and next year i will be in year 12, i find it annoying that the end of the world accurs after year 12 exams. Does anyone else find that truely annoying?**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 2: The Black Shadow

"Whoa, Maya," I said pulling the reins as we arrived at our empty stall. Maya pulled to a stop short, shaking her neck.

"Ella, you start unpacking," I commanded. "I'll take Maya to the market stable."

Ella nodded and slid herself from the seat landing neatly on the dirt ground. Around us, other market sellers were setting up shop. Unpacking their carts, chattering mildly to each other.

Usual market business.

There would be no customers for another couple of hours.

I unhitched Maya from the cart and flipped her reins over her head so I could hold it as I walked. I slowly made my way towards the stables, Maya following me willingly.

I scratched my shoulder. Was it me or was this itch getting worse?

As I passed an ally way, something caught the corner of my eye. I frowned taking a step back, getting a proper look at what was going on.

A hooded figure concealed by a long jet black cloak was surrounded by an dozen oversized men. Bulky oversized men. With wolf skin shoulder pads.

Erasers.

But what were they doing here? Tax wasn't due to be collected for another full moon.

I backed Maya up so we were hidden from view but I kept my ear in tune to what they were saying.

"… give us the book," An Eraser growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have it," hissed a dark voice. He was defiantly a guy.

I immediately knew this must have come from the hooded figure. Erasers didn't have such clean crisp voices.

"Look, pretty boy," another Eraser growled. "If you give us the book, we might spare your life. It depends on how freely you're willing to hand it over."

Oh for crying out loud. Stupid Itchy shoulder.

"Even if I did have it," seethed the hooded figure. "You can't touch it. It will burn you alive."

One Eraser laughed, he jumped at the hooded figure and before the black cloaked man could react, the Eraser had pulled out a fairly large and bulky leather pouch.

"Lucky, I've got the part werewolf within me," The Eraser snarled. "The pitiful so called protection doesn't work on me."

The hooded figure jumped at the Eraser, but ten of the twelve Erasers pounced on the hooded figure before he could hurt the one with the pouch. He punched the first one, but an Eraser grabbed him arm and yanked it behind his back. The figure kicked a third Eraser but again another Eraser held his arm behind his back. The obvious leader of the small group came up to him and gave him a blow to the stomach.

"Tell us how you got the book and we might let you live," The Eraser growled. The hooded man didn't say anything. The Eraser delivered another blow causing the black figure to hiss in pain.

I gritted my teeth as I watched the hooded figure slouch slightly in defeat. He struggled a bit but, with ten Erasers on him at once, it would have to be nearly impossible for him to beat them.

I had to help him.

I glanced at Maya. "Charge," I said simply.

I love Maya.

Of course she follows my every command with hesitance. Maya charged head down towards the Erasers.

She neighed and reared up as the Erasers. I watched them back away from the hooded figure, who fell to the ground. Maya charged again at the Erasers and they shouted running off through the misty morning fog. The Eraser holding the pocket lingered hesitantly, but when Maya charged after him, the Eraser bolted.

I ran over to the hooded figure and held his forearm to help him stand. "Are you ok?"

To my surprise, the hooded figure jerked his arm from me and stood on his feet flipping his hood back, revealing his face.

Well, did I ever…

He looked about my age if not slightly older. Jet black hair that was roughly cut. Smooth olive skin. Strikingly angular face. He was a half a head taller than me.

But his eyes were a deep brown to the point where they almost looked black. He stared at me with an emotionless expression to the point where I wouldn't have guessed he was annoyed at me if it wasn't for the slight frown on his face.

I can't not say he was handsome. He was incredibly good looking for sure.

I'm sure Ella will just be drooling.

"What do you want?" The hooded figure looking my up and down. Apparently he didn't like the way I looked.

I narrowed my eyes. "A thankyou would be nice. I did just save you from being beaten up by Erasers."

The hooded man snorted, he looked at Maya and nodded to her. "Is she your horse?"

I crossed my arms. "Yes."

The hooded figure glanced at me, before he took a leap and jumped onto Maya's back. What did Maya do? Oh, she just threw him over her head. The black hooded figure landed on the hard ground, before he groaned rolling onto his back.

I walked to Maya and patted her neck. "Good girl."

She whinnied. Extra apples for you sweetheart.

The Hooded figure stood up and narrowed his eyes at me. This time with confusion. "How did you make her do that?"

I rubbed Maya's nose. "What are you talking about? Maya doesn't ride anyone, but me."

The hooded figure stepped forward. I couldn't help but scratch my arm again.

He stopped at distance away from me. "You're a local?"

I raised an eyebrow. He took it as a yes. "Then you would know Jebediah Batchelder."

Wait? What?

"Huh?" I questioned. "Jebediah?"

That's a Cloverfield name, from the Southern lands, not a Northern land name. The hooded man sighed. "Yes, Jebediah. Or sometimes known as just Jeb."

I felt my blood run cold. This was the second time Jeb ad been mentioned today. Something felt wrong. I took a step back. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times. "I have to go. My sister…"

I began to walk off, but the hooded figure grabbed the shirt at my shoulder. "Wait…!" he began.

Rip!

"Let me go you idiot! You ruined my best shirt!" I shouted at him. For spirit's sake.

But the hooded figure stared at my shoulder. He let go of my shirt and stared at me in a ray of shock and confusion. "How…?"

I turned on my heels and stormed away, Maya trotting to catch up with me. I left him standing there looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Serves him right for ripping my shirt AND not saying thank you.

Idiot.

Through the rest of the day, I pushed my strange encounter with the hooded figure aside and concentrated on the trade. Ella sat leant against the cart we had slid in behind the stall sewing her dolls. She had sewn up my shirt quite well and quickly before the customers had started to arrive.

She was smart not to ask how it ripped.

Occasionally I left the stall to visit other stalls and to see what sort of trade the southern landers had brought in. There were magic stones, miniature dragon eggs, Elixirs of strange and powerful magic. Maybe we could get a Miniature Dragon. They only grew to about 30 cm tall and if you train them right they can be quite handy. That way mum won't have to protect us all the time.

It sounded like a good idea until the trader told me that he won't pay any less than 10 gold. There was no way I could even earn that much money in a week. Its 20 bronze pieces for a silver and 25 silver pieces for a gold. If the trade was good, I'd earn around 5 gold pieces in a week.

What I did buy was some spices, cheeses and nuts along with seeds for planting and glass jars for preserving. I also brought more material, some skin colour, some pink and purple, along with more thread and some beads that Ella usually sows on the dolls face for eyes and a mouth.

But for some reason there were Erasers everywhere. They were walking in pairs and holding their swords on their hips. The scanned the stalls and the frightened villagers as they hesitantly bowed to the overpowering Erasers.

It made me angry to see these Erasers like this. They didn't belong to the Northern lands, yet they were still determined to walk around MY village like they did.

They already take our taxes. Isn't that bad enough?

What were they doing here anyway?

They must be trying to find the Black hooded figure. Good. He deserved to go to jail for being pigheaded.

As I made my way toward our stand, I saw Iggy.

Iggy Gilliland was Jullville's province head guard. He was 21 and lived with his mother, Kathrin, but we all called her Kate, with his two year old daughter, Akila. Iggy had a wife, but a couple of years ago she died of a disease right after giving birth to Akila. He was probably my best friend in the town and always let me in on the latest news from both the Northern Lands and Southern Lands.

I tapped his shoulder and Iggy spun around. He smiled as he noticed me. Sure Iggy seemed hard on the outside, but he did show a soft side to a rare group of people.

I was one of those rare people. He was always immature around me. It always made me forget that I was 3 years younger than him.

"Oh, hey Max, its good trade where having this year," Ig said happily.

"Ig can I talk to you?" I whispered.

Iggy took my tone seriously. "Sure… um… over here."

Iggy lead me through the maze stall until he stopped behind some of the Southern Traders carts.

"What are all these Erasers doing here Iggy?" I hissed. "This isn't there land, yet they seem to be taking over."

Iggy breathed in and out. "I don't know Max. Something isn't right."

"Are they here to collect tax again?" I said throwing my hands into the air.

Iggy shock his head. "No. I think they are after someone. A man. From what I've heard he stole something precious from Lord Garth."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "He stole something from the King of the Southern lands?"

No wonder the Erasers were after him.

Iggy nodded. "I don't know what it was about or what he stole, but if I find anything out, you'll be the first to know."

I nodded. "Thanks Ig."

Iggy patted my shoulder. "You know I'd do anything for you Max."

When I got back to the stand, I stopped short. Erasers were there. Ella looked frightened by the bulky men.

Spirits dam it. We hardly have enough money as it is. They probably thought that they could scrape a few more coins out of us while they were here trying to catch the criminal. I stormed over and Ella gave me a relief look of thanks.

"Is there something you want officers?" I said passing my purchases carefully to Ella before turning and facing the Erasers.

The Erasers stared at me, their mouths slightly open and their eyes narrowed. They constantly looked like this. It was almost wolf like.

Not that they scared me. Oh, no nothing really scared me.

Except spiders. Icky things they were.

"Have you seen this man?" The Eraser growled. He held up a sketch and my heart stopped in slight fear as I imagined what they would do to me if they knew that I had met the person they were looking for.

It was the hooded man.

"Nope," I lied calmly as I scratched my shoulder. "Should I have?"

Ella glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. The Eraser might not know I'm lying but Ellifira sure knew I was.

"OVER HERE! I FOUND HIM!"

The Eraser both spun around. From inside Hardley's bakery, three Erasers pulled out the Black hooded man. He kicked one of the Northern Traders stalls over causing uproar of angry shouts from the people as it was knocked over.

The Erasers that were at our store, vanished quickly as they ran over to help their comrades in holding the hooded figure still. I stood there watching as the helpless man tried to fight against the seeming undefeatable Erasers as they dragged him down the street.

"You know him?" Ella hissed.

I watched as the crowd parted to make way for the Erasers holding the hooded man. I knew immediately where they were taking him. The executioners post.

I turned to Ella. "Stay here. I have to see this."

Before Ella could get a word out, I slipped into the crowd who were following the Erasers.

We kept walking down the street. As I passed the familiar stores I realised there was no way I was going to get a good look at this.

I climbed onto a wooden crate. The executioners stand was in the centre of the town square. It was mainly a wooden platform with a wooden head block. The hideous thing was covered in blood of its hideous victims.

Back when I was younger there used to be these things called trials, but I've never seen one. They don't exist anymore. Mum had told us that trials brought justice and a chance to prove that someone in innocent.

The head Eraser stepped onto the platform. It was the Eraser who claimed he was half werewolf, but the book he had taken from the hooded figure wasn't in sight. You could tell he was the leader by his red Southern land Sash. Northern Landers represent blue while the Southern landers represent red.

Followed by the leaders was the Eraser holding the no-longer-struggling hooded man. The hood was now and you could see the man glared at the head Eraser menacingly. From where I was I could see the hatred in his eyes.

The Eraser leader step forward. Out of all the Erasers, he seemed to be the most vicious of all, with his scar that ran across his face from his right temple to his left cheek bone.

"I, Ari, King Garth's 7th General, name this man executed for Treason," The Eraser leader called out.

A number of muttering and whispers lifted up through the crowds. I frowned deeply. Treason? But this was the Northern lands. King Garth didn't rule the Northern lands.

I scratched my shoulder. By all spirits it was itching like hell! What on earth is wrong with it?

"I understand most of you are confused, but this man has travelled across the boundary separating the two lands. By law from King Garth himself, no man without official documents may cross the boundary. Punishment for breaking this law is execution."

Another man stepped up onto the stand. He held an executioners axe.

The hooded figure struggled again at the sight of the man, anger flaring in his face. The Erasers forced him on his knees and held his neck down on the block.

A wave of pain erupted from my shoulder. I slammed my hand on it and my mouth opened to give out a silent scream.

As if sensing my pain, the hooded figure's eyes glanced up and almost instantly met mine. His eyes widened in fear.

Fear of me.

But why?

"Do you have any last words, Traitor?" Ari snarled.

The Executioner took his place beside the black haired Man.

My shoulder pulsed with pain that I sunk onto the crate I was standing on. I scrunched up my eyes and gritted my teeth as the intense pain pounded in my shoulder.

The hooded man's words rung out like wind chimes in the dead of night.

"THE SERAPH LIVES!"

**xoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxox**

**Like? Hate? Please review. I need to know if this is going to be a smashing hit, like my other stories. :)**


	4. Unimaginable Pain

**Ok guys,**

**Just for all of you to know I have devaloped a blog. A fiction blog. The Character's name is Independence Weaver and no THIS IS NOT LINKED TO THE BLOODLINE TRILOGY. It's completely different. Please follow and comment. Indi has posted two blogs already and she is lonely. The Link is on my profile.**

**Anyway, topic of the Chapter. Snow! I love snow. I'm a skiier and a good one if i say so myself. I ski double black and i love to ski Off Pissed. Does anyone ski or snow board? If you don't, do any of you guys like snow? Snow men?**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 3: Unimaginable pain

The silence never felt so loud.

Ari snapped his head to the hooded figure. He yanked the black haired man off the block and brought his face level to his own.

"What did you say?" Ari snarled.

The hooded figure seemed unfathomed. In fact a small smile appeared on his emotionless face. "The Seraph is alive. I've seen the mark with my own eyes."

I gasped as another wave of pain washed over me, pulsing from my arm. I was fighting really hard not to scream.

The crowd began to murmur to one another. Ari roared throwing the hooded figure to the ground, knocking the wooden execution block over. "You're wrong!" He shouted at the hooded figure before scanning the crowd around him. "This traitor lies! The Legend of the Seraph is a myth. He lies."

The hooded man snapped his head up and stared right at me. I stared back, my breathing becoming laboured. His face was blank but I could read his eyes. They were pleading at me to understand.

Run.

I didn't hesitate as I slid off the crate. I clutched my shoulder as if it were bleeding and stubbled my way through the crowd.

There was a shout and an Erasers grunt. I turned my head back.

The hooded figure was on his feet and both hands were on either side of the executioners head. I almost laughed at the way it looked like they were about to kiss, but they held there for only a second before the executioner collapsed to the ground.

"GET HIM!" Ari roared.

But as if gravity didn't exist, the hooded man jumped from the platform before the Eraser could get him. People screamed and shouted scattering like ants.

I continued to run as fast as I could, but I stumbled a third time as I felt the pain leech across my shoulders. I cried out, but my voice was drowned out by the crowd.

Suddenly there was a thud beside me and someone had their arm around my ribs. They began to help my stand. I looked to my right and to my surprise, saw the hooded man helping me run.

"It's ok," He shouted over the noise of the screaming crowd. "Just breathe."

I tried to breathe in and out, but there was so much pain stretching across my arm and shoulder. I stumbled again, the hooded man kept me running and holding me upright.

He turned right into an ally way before turning into the market stables. He leant me against a stable door before closing the doors behind us.

I sunk to the ground trying to breathe in and out as the hooded figure locked the door. My vision became blurry in the dim light.

The hooded figure crouched down in front of me. "What's your name?"

"Max," I mumbled before groaning in pain again.

"I'm Fang and you and I need to get out of here, fast," The hooded man said rushed. "Where is your horse?"

"Far back on the left," I gasped, screaming again as pain crawled across my chest.

Fang muffled my screams with his long black coat. Once they had died, he let go and vanished in front of me.

I sat there on the ground willing the pain to just go away. I felt as if it was crawling under my skin, slowly taking over my body.

I heard the neigh of horses and the shuffling of feet, but it all seemed zoned out as if I was hearing it from a distance.

The pain was intense.

Someone nudged my face. I lifted my heavy eyelids to meet eye to eye with Maya. I smiled lifted my no-so-sore hand up to brush her nose. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fang saddling Maya up.

But I didn't own a saddle.

"Where did you get that?" I whispered hoarsely. My throat felt like it was on fire.

Fang tightened the belt and lifted Maya's head to put on the harness. "Never mind. We need to get you out of here."

"I'm fine," I moaned. "I don't need help."

Fang snorted. "Yeah, and I'm an Eraser. You need help whether you like it or not."

Before I could let another word out of my mouth, there was a knock on the door. "OPEN UP!"

Fang immediately ran to me. He supported most of my weight as I stood up. I slumped into his arms as he walked over. As if I weighted nothing, he lifted me up and placed my on the saddle. I slumped forward and almost fell off, but Fang swung himself onto Maya behind me and held my upright again.

He barely had time to grasp the reins before the door to the stables was yanked open.

"Kemla!" Fang shouted extending his hand out.

I had no idea what Kemla meant but whatever language it was, a force erupted from Fang's hands. As if the Erasers were punched, all 5 of them flew backwards 20 metres away from the door.

"Charge!" Fang shouted. Maya lifted her front legs slightly off the ground before, she zoomed forward faster than a diving hawk.

With the Erasers out of the door way, Maya spun easily to the right, galloping down the alley. Fang steered her around and she bolted down the main street.

I gripped the front of the saddle with my shaking hands. Fang's arms kept me up straight. The pain seemed to have reached the other shoulder. I could feel it crawling down my back now.

"What's happening to me?" I quivered almost silently to myself. Whatever was happening, it wasn't normal.

Fang didn't answer. Either he couldn't hear me or had his concentration on where we were going.

Probably both.

Maybe this was why Mum was so hesitant about me coming here today. Maybe she was scared that this would happen… whatever 'this' is.

"Just keep yourself awake Max!" Fang said quickly into my ear.

My eyes caught flashes of things as we rode past. Stores. Friend looking at me with wide eyes. Erasers turning around and growling at us. But Maya didn't slow down for anyone.

Suddenly the shops were no more. Trees of the Firegreen woods. Fang pulled Maya up to a stop. "Max? Which way is Jebediah's house?"

I lifted my head up slightly. In my blurry vision, I caught the sight of the familiar cross road sign. I knew left is my home so I pointed my shaking hand to the right.

"On… top of the hill," I said breathless as it I had run a marathon.

"Just breathe Max," Fang said softly. "You're going to be fine."

"I am fine," I retorted croakily.

"And stubborn," Fang added.

There were shouts behind us. Fang snapped his head around and I glanced back, fighting the heaviness in my eyes. A dozen or so Erasers were galloping towards us on their team of monstrous black horses.

Because Erasers were large and bulky, they required a special breed of horse only found in the Ice Lands. Omegas they were called. Jet black horses that were covered in thick fur. Their eyes were red and their stare was just as menacing as their riders.

"Go, go!" I shouted. I wasn't sure whether I was shouting at Fang or at Maya, but Fang kicked Maya's heels and turned her to the right galloping up the hill.

Maya sprinted as fast as her hooves could take her. There was a wiz and Fang suddenly pushed me down on the saddle trying to keep us as close Maya as possible.

"They have crossbows," He cursed, his mouth close to my ear. "Are you able to ride your horse?"

I nodded gasping as the pain began to crawl up my throat. "Yes," I choked. I paused slightly before sighing, "But I can't hold myself upright."

I swear I could feel Fang smiling as I gave way to whatever was happening to me. I grounded my teeth together.

When I get the chance, I'll kick his butt.

Another arrow hissed passed close to Maya's right. Fang past me the reins, but kept one hand around my waist to keep me up right and he extended his other hand towards the charging Erasers.

"Kemla!" Fang shouted.

Another force shot out of his hands and hit the closest Eraser's Omega in the head. The horse abruptly stopped and reared back at the sudden force, knocking the Eraser off. An Eraser behind the leader, knocked into the falling horse sent him flying over the top.

I concentrated on Maya and steering her on the right path. I was relying heavily on Fang holding me up right because I could hardly feel a thing anymore. I knew I was going to pass out soon, but we still had 10 or so Erasers on our tails.

What advantage did we have?

I looked to my left and suddenly it came to me. I knew these woods better than anyone in Jullville. Probably anyone in the Southern Lands and the Northern lands.

I knew every secret trail, every rabbit hole. I knew where the cursed trees were and the man eating vines hide.

I jerked quickly of the rein to the left. Maya whinnied, but didn't complain as she galloped straight into the thick trees.

Fang caught the drift. "What are you doing? To you want to get us killed?"

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and vision. "Just… trust me."

"Trust you? You can barely breathe! How…" Fang began.

"Just shut up and take care of the Erasers!" I snapped in one breathe. That took a bit of energy. I breathed in and out.

An arrow zoomed past us, hitting a tree to the left. I pulled Maya around so she turned right slightly.

I took a deep breath in, crying out at the pain creeping across my ribs, but I used some strength to let out a strong whistle.

A Sliver eagle nest was around here.

There was a cry and two bright grey eagles dived out of nowhere. I held the whistle as the eagles glided over us and then breathed in and out heavily once they had passed, slumping against Maya's neck and glancing behind me at the damage.

I heard the Silver eagles screech and dived onto the Erasers. The horses reared at the giant birds and the Erasers were knocked off. The other Omegas tipped over the fallen Erasers and their whinnies were clear as they fell to the ground. The Eagles attacked them, ripping at their faces with their giant talons. Still, three of the Eraser remained on their horses, galloping on our tail again.

One of them was Ari.

"Kemla!" Fang shouted again. Another ball of force escaped his hands and zoomed towards the Erasers, but it hit the tree beside them, cracking it in half.

I cried out as hot pain pulsed under my skin causing me to subconsciously pull on Maya's reins. Maya pulled up short.

I felt as if the pain was eating me alive from the inside out. I could feel it in my fingers now, but that wasn't the thing I was most worried about.

My shoulder was shining under my cotton shirt. It was a dull glow but as the seconds passed the glow became brighter.

But the pain wasn't fading, it was becoming constant and I bit my lip to hold back my cries.

It hurt so, so much.

The three Erasers circled Maya, cutting off any escape. Fang kept his hand extended out, threatening any of the Erasers that would come close. But the Erasers were smart to keep their distance, crossbows drawn on us if we made any move.

"That's quite a talent you have there, Shadow, for someone so young," Ari said carefully.

I squeezed my eyes shut feeling the blood from my lips escape into my mouth.

"Back off, now," Fang growled. "I can take all of you down."

Ari laughed. "So ambitious. 3 fully grown officers on Omega's against a young Shadow holding a weak girl on a pitiful pony."

"You will back away from them."

The new voice startled me and I inched my eyes open.

Mad-Jeb stepped out from behind the trees. From my blurred vision I could see he was dressed in some sort of green cloak and holding some sort of staff. He wasn't laughing cazily, or grinning like a mad man. No Mad-Jeb was being serious.

Was that even possible?

Ari laugher hardened. "Leave us old man, or I'll have your head on the block too."

Jeb his hand out and a lighting strike flash zapped through the air hitting Ari's Omega. The horse whinnied in pain and reared before collapsing to the ground.

My eyes fluttered closed.

Everything after that blurred. I could hear arrows wiz past and Fang shouting 'Kemla' again. There were more flashing bolts that lit up the darkness under my eyelids.

I briefly heard someone say my name before I melted into darkness.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please check out my fictional blog! The link is on my profile.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Truth in the Myth

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 4: Truth in the Myth

I drifted in and out of sleep. I couldn't control myself. It was as if the pain was taking over my body and my action. I screamed when the immense pain running through my head and other times I moaned as the pain wavered to a higher degree.

The relief I felt as the pain began to fade was unexplainable. I could think clearly again. I could feel the wet cloth on my forehead and the warmth of the blanket over my body.

"Jeb?" said a dark voice. "I think she is almost ready."

Fang. He stayed? Why? Wasn't he in trouble, like, about to be executed?

Maybe if he stayed long enough I will for fill my wish of kicking his butt. I'm not a damsel in distress and he needed to get that through his thick head.

I felt a hand on my forehead. "Yes, her temperature has gone down… and her breathing has smoothed. Yes, I do believe it's time."

Mad-Jeb? What on all spirits…?

The voices faded again as I fell back asleep. But I was woken up again to feel myself being lifted.

I was lifted up bridle style and my head rolled onto some ones shoulder. I could smell cinnamon and pine, but I didn't know who it was. Someone opened the door and the cool breeze ran over my skin. I would have shivered, but I couldn't move.

I couldn't move anything.

My heart pounded. Not a finger. My hearing cleared and the numbness under my skin faded with the pain, but I couldn't even lift my eyelids.

I was laid back down again my face supposably facing the sky. Grass. I was being laid on grass. Why? What was going on?

"Stand back, Fang," Mad-Jeb warned. I heard the seriousness in his voice again and it shocked me. I had no idea what was going on, but I sure as hell just wanted to get out of here.

Mad-Jeb began to chant. The way I had heard him once when I was dared to go to and sneak into the Mad-Jeb's house. Chanting a different language.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted by invisible hands. My head flopped back and the stray wisps of my curly hair that had escaped from my plat fell from my face.

I felt like I weighed nothing. Some sort of force was holding me up. The air shifted around me and the darkness under my eyelids lit up.

Mad-Jeb's chanting filled my ears and sent waves down my body. My mouth opened slightly and I breathed in what felt like something lighter than air. It filled every inch of my lunges, healing the last of the pain in my body.

The air around me sped up but I remained still. I felt small glop like balls attached themselves to me in random places. My fore arm, my temple, my back. First slow then quicker until I could feel them all over my body. The chant quickened and I felt the globes press into me. Quicker, faster…

Then suddenly it all stopped.

The air was still. The globes had vanished. The chanting had stopped.

There was a faint boom and white light filled the darkness under my eyelids.

I was out like a light.

The next time I woke up it was unbelievable how I felt. There was no pain, no numbness. I could actually move my fingers.

I shifted in the bed, thankful for the warmth. I can't wait to tell Ella about my dream. It was pretty awesome.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Ok, I must be still in the dream. I CAN'T be at Mad-Jeb's house.

Jeb's house was probably the messiest house I had ever seen. Basically there was the bed I was sleeping on, a small window, a table with four chairs and a bench beside the fire, but there were a giant pile of books in the corner, herbs, spices and dried meat that hung from the roof. Scrolls and utensils littered the tables and chairs and objects with strange symbols were placed here and there.

But the figure sitting on the bench poking the coals with a stick under a hanging pot caught my attention. From the angle I was at, I could see that he was thinking long and hard about something. The light of the fire flickered across his face.

It was strange to see him without his black cloak.

He wore an open navy cotton long sleeve shirt, revealing a small polished wooded charm with strange engraving on it that hung around his neck. He also wore a pair of dark brown long pants and a pair of almost black looking leather boots. He wore a thick black leather belt with a number of leather pockets and sleaves for items including a purple felt sack probably carrying money.

But on his calf was a lengthy slim knife in its black sheath. It had a slim metal handle cushioned by wrapped black leather. The sheath was attached to the calf by two buckled pieces of leather. An identical knife was on the other calf.

Ari had said the Fang was a Shadow. I had no idea what a shadow was but with that black cloak of his, he sure looked like one.

"She has awoken."

What?

I raised my gaze to Mad-Jeb. He smiled at me crookedly, his dark grey hair turning white at the roots curtaining slightly in front of his eyes. He was leaning on his staff, a long wooden stick that had wood weave around a bright and large blue gem. A couple of thin woven pieces of leather were tied around the wood, under the large blue gem, that held smaller gems and a couple of feathers.

He wore a green robe lined with a woven gold braid both around the edging and on the sleeves. He also wore a thick belt that was lined with gold through the leather and, like Fangs, carried many pouches and pockets. A thin strap ran across his shoulder to his opposite hip holding an even larger sack.

I had never seen Mad-Jeb wear anything like this before. It was always cotton pants and an open shirt. Wearing the robe he had on, he almost looked like a noble. Unlike Fang though, Jeb had no cloak.

In fact, with the staff, he looked like a Wizard.

I blinked and sat up in the bed. Fang snapped his gaze and me and dropped his fire poking stick. He rushed over so fast it was like he materialized beside me, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Fang said rushed.

"Ah," I hissed putting a hand to my ear. Was it just me or did everything seem louder? Hang on. I could hear an owl outside? That's impossible.

"Can you shut up Romeo? I'm not your Juliet," I groaned.

Fang glared at me.

"Easy Fang," Jeb warned from where he was standing. "She doesn't know yet."

"What?" Fang said snapping his gaze at Jeb. "You never told her?"

Jeb didn't say anything. He merely leant his staff against the chair and moved towards the table, stacking up the books in silence.

Fang stood up and followed Jeb, completely outraged. "You mean to say that while rebellions have dying out, the Seraph has been here, riding ponies and playing in the mud. Did you ever think to train her? Maybe even share her whereabouts to the rebel leaders?"

I opened my mouth to defend Maya, but Jeb got their first. "If I had let one word about her existence to anyone, I'd have Erasers knocking on my door asking for her blood. No, she needed to remain hidden."

"And do what?" Fang argued. "You never trained her. I bet she has never picked up a sword."

"I…" I began but was cut over by Jeb.

Jeb's eyes flashed dangerously at Fang. "Training is not just about picking up a sword. Max, needed to learn how to get her hands dirty."

Fang's lips tightened. "While the Seraph is 'getting her hands dirty' people have sacrificed their lives waiting for the Seraph to rise and lead them. What were you thinking? She has a destiny."

"Who are you to decide someone's destiny?" Jeb snapped.

"Counter casted that curse on Garth for a reason. The Seraph must destroy him!" Fang growled.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Both Jeb and Fang looked at me. I breathed in and out looking between them. "What are you guys talking about?"

There was silence. Fang glared at Jeb and crossed his arms. Jeb moved a chair beside the bed and sat down in front of me. Fang remained standing.

Jeb sighed. "You want to know what we are talking about."

I glared the two of them. "No, I just want to sit here and listen to you two argue about something I don't understand," I spat sarcastically.

I swear I saw Fang's lips twitch slightly.

Jeb leaned forward clasping his hands in front of him. "Touch your back, Max."

I froze. "What?"

Jeb smiled. "Touch your back."

I raised an eyebrow.

Jeb nodded at me. "Go on."

Hesitantly I reached behind me. This was weird. Why on earth…?

But my hand never touched my back. Instead it felt something soft.

Feathers.

I snapped head around to look behind me. Lots of feathers. In the dim light I could see they were cream with the tip darkening slightly.

"What's going on?" I stammered. My breath started to quicken.

To be honest I was scared. It takes a lot for me to be scared, but this was defiantly one of those rare cases. Did I really want to know the truth?

"Let's go outside," Jeb said seriously. "Before you create a hole in my wall."

Fang uncrossed his arms as Jeb stood up. I carefully pulled my feet out from under the blanket and placed them on the wooden floor. I stood up collapsing slightly, but Fang caught me around the waist helping me stand.

The three of us walked out of the warmth of the house and out the front door. The night was dark, but the moon was full, lighting up the ground and giving the trees shadows. It wasn't overly cold, but something was sending shivers up my spine.

Oh yeah that's right.

I have a bunch of feathers on my back.

Jeb waved his hand over a lantern and the candle sparked a flame in thin air. He then plucked the lantern from the nail and slipped it on the end of his staff. My eyes bludged. Jeb… was a wizard? Mad-Jeb was a magic born?

Jeb continued for a few metres until he spun around and faced me, holding the lantern up. Fang moved away from me and stood beside Fang.

I had never felt so scared in my life.

Jeb smiled softly. "Stretch your arms out Max."

I hesitantly stretched my arms out from beside me. Something moved on my back. I stopped, jumping in shock.

Jeb held out a hand reassuringly. "It's ok Max, stretch out your arms."

I continued to stretch my arms out, a thousand questions running though my head and my heart beating a million miles an hour.

My back seemed to move again. I turned to my right as I watched the bunch of feathers stretch out with my arms.

Wings.

I had wings on my back.

"I-I have wings," I whispered.

I waited for Jeb or Fang (mainly Fang) to say 'Haha just tricking, of course you don't have wings.', but neither of them said anything. Fang kept his arms crossed and Jeb just smiled more.

Ok, so maybe Jeb was insane.

"Give them a flap," Jeb said carefully.

Slowly, I moved the new muscles on my back. I watched my wings move back and forth. They were stiff and board like, but they were actually moving.

I let myself feel my new muscles on my wings. I extended them out to their full length, letting the tips fan out. They had to be at least 5 metres in wing span and a metre deep. The feathers were soft and shone brightly in the moonlight.

I turned to Jeb. I opened and closed my mouth, but it was like my voice had stopped working. Nothing was coming out.

Jeb and Fang just stared at me.

I looked back at my wings again. This time, I reached my hand out and ran it along the silk soft feathers. I could feel my feathers twitch as my fingers brushed them.

This had to be a dream.

"This can't be real," I whispered dropping my hand and slowly folding in my wings.

"This is real Max," Fang whispered.

I snapped my wings out again. When they were folded up, it looked as they were only buddle of fluff, but when they stretched out, they looked enormous.

I felt tears slip out of my eyes. I know, I'm Maximum Ride. I don't cry, but I couldn't believe this. I didn't want too.

"Is something wrong with me?" I quivered. "Have I done something wrong?"

Jeb put a hand on my shoulder. "No child. There is nothing wrong with you. It is who you are."

I jerked away from Jeb's grip, stepping backwards. Tears leaked from my narrowed eyes. "Then get rid of them! I don't want wings! Why me?"

Jeb remained where he stood, sighing. "Max. Have you heard the Legend of the Seraph?"

I sniffed. "Who hasn't," I growled. "It's a bed time story."

Fang glanced away from me and at Jeb. He shifted slightly seeming hesitant.

Jeb took a deep breath in. "The Legend isn't a myth."

I froze, snapping my wings to my back. What? Why did my whole life seem like one big lie?

Jeb must have seen I was at the point of screaming because he held his hand out reassuring me. "No, no. We believed it was a myth until 15 years ago."

I frowned. "What happened 15 years ago?" I hesitantly asked.

Jeb smiled sadly. "Max, 15 years ago, the mark of the Seraph appeared on your shoulder."

I glanced at my shoulder and frowned, before rolling up my sleeve. My eyes widened in shock. The once hideous scar was now glowing in a white light. I reached on hand up and let my fingers brush over the glowing skin.

Wait.

That meant…

Jeb nodded as if reading my mind. "Yes Max. You are the Seraph."


	6. I Can't Not Believe

**Yo,**

**Ok, guys, i know you're all on holidays, but seriously, can i have some more reviews? Plz? I really really need more reviews if I'm going to even attempt to beat my record of 517 reviews! Please, Please, This is me begging.**

**Plus there is a plate of vertual Cookies waiting for you. :P**

**Guess what i did yesterday while i was on holidays. Water rafting. On grade 3 rapids! I even fell off! My friend and I traveled down 2 rapids instead of the one... off the boat of course. But it was strange though, i didn't see life flash before my eyes. I didn't actually feel anything. I just acted and I was the one who climbed back onto the boat and steared both the boat and my friend (Who was hanging off the side) back to safety in the flat water.**

**I wasn't terrified (Unlike my friend who was tramatised), I was actually laughing and had a sudden urge to do it agian! I felt like I was in an indiana Jones movie or something, because it was awesome. I just felt like for the first time in my life danger. Actual danger of being seriously injured! In books, they go on and on about emotions and senses in critical danger, when in actual fact, you feel nothing. You don't feel or even have emotions because everything is coming at once.**

**It was so awesome!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 5: I Can't Not Believe

I gulped.

No one said anything. Fang shuffled his feet and Jeb just stared at me like a statue.

Mum had told me the Legend of the Seraph. She had told it to me like a bed time story. When I was kids, Ella and I used to re-act the story, portending we could fly and portend to take awesome adventures across both the Northern and Southern lands.

But to actually know that it isn't a myth. That the Seraph is real. That I, Maximum Ride, the ordinary girl living in Jullville was the Seraph…

I didn't know what to say.

"The legend is real, Max," Jeb said carefully. "It may seem like a myth, but it is as real as you and I."

"I've heard the story," I breathed looking at my wings again. This had to be a dream.

"Ah, but it's not just a story. It's history. A true fact. When the Seraph is brought to the world it is destined to kill the King," Jeb hushed.

I just stood there. "If the story… I mean legend is real… that means Lord Garth really did live his first life a thousand years ago."

At the name, I saw Fang's jaw tighten.

Jeb nodded slowly. "Yes, Lord Garth is indeed living his second life. For years it was believed that Dylan Counter's enchantment failed and that Lord Garth would continue to relive his life over and over, never returning to the underworld."

Jeb paused slightly.

"But there is more to your story, Max."

I frowned. Jeb continued. "You didn't always live in Northern Lands. You once lived in a small town know are Ranshire in Keepswood, in the Southern lands."

"It was your third birthday when the symbol of the Seraph appeared on your shoulder. Your mother was scared some devil had possessed you and told no one but me about your mark. I knew instantly what it meant."

"But the word got out somehow and before your mother and I had time to mull over the consequences, Erasers had swarmed into the village. The orders were to kill every child under the age of 5."

My mouth fell open in shock. Erasers were evil that was for sure, but to execute children? It was insane.

Jeb continued. "Your mother forced you into my arms and begged for me to run away with you, but I said that you couldn't live without your mother by your side, but during the argument, the Erasers came in."

"Your mother stepped in to protect you, but was injured. I had no time to tend to her. I fled from the village on horse, never looking back. Your mother's name was Valencia Martinez."

I didn't know what to think let alone what to say.

"I fled to the boarder, crossing over with one of the very few magical items that could open the boundary. For weeks, I watched and analysed the people in the town of Jullville. If I lived for a thousand more years, I still believe there would be no one greater than Anne and Damien Ride to take care of you."

There was silence. Trees rustled slightly, but apart from that there was silence.

I breathed in and out. "Are you saying my mother… Anne Ride… isn't my mother?"

Jeb hummed. "Anne Ride is your mother, but not by birth."

I wrapped my hands around my torso. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. This had to be wrong. There was no way this could be real.

"If my father isn't Damien… then who is he?" I whispered.

Jeb sighed. "I don't know."

"This is insane," I cursed. "If you knew my mother so well how come you never told me? How come you just…?"

"I kept my distance so that if anyone ever found me or realised who I was, I wouldn't be a cross road arrow pointing straight at you, but I kept close enough that I could watch over you," Jeb said cutting over me. He snorted, glancing at Fang. "Apparently that's what Shadows are for."

I watched as Jeb made his way back to the house. I frowned and glanced at Fang. "Shadows?"

Fang glanced at Jeb's retreating figure before sighing. "I belong to an order known as the Brotherhood of Shadows. We practice the art of energy, being able to draw the energy out of people and harness it to use for good."

Fang began to follow Jeb back into the house, me closely on his trail.

"Usually, our practice is for healing, but occasionally," Fang glanced up at me. "We use it out gifts to help others out danger."

Like the Seraph. The words were left unsaid.

I glared. "I don't need your help. I've been getting along just fine for the past 18 years."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "That was before you got you wings and made your arm start glowing like a lighthouse."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked slightly.

Stupid rock head.

I began to replay the Legend over and over in my head. It suddenly clicked. "The Book. The one Ari had taken from you. That was The Script of Itex. A book that can't be held by someone of no magic power and can only be destroyed by the person who made it."

Fang gave a small nod. "My mission was to steal it from Lord Garth's castle in Clovervalley. I was meant to take it back to the Brotherhood, but the Erasers forced me into the Northern lands."

There was silence. I tucked my wings in to the point where they were almost flat against my bodice, so I could walk through the door. I quickly realised that slits had been cut through my bodice and shirt in order to let the wings slip through.

Jeb muttered an enchantment and waved his hand over a crate. The box lid flipped open and Jeb reached inside. "The Wizards of Gaius tower, the ones who escaped, created many artefacts known as the Weapons of the Seraph. Over the thousands of years most were destroyed in raids and ambushes or lost over time. There was only one known weapon remaining. One that I had taken once I knew that you were the Seraph."

Jeb turned around with the first object in his hand. I didn't have to be dumb to know what it was.

A sword, wrapped in some thick cotton strips.

Jeb began to unwrapped the metre long sword. As the hilt was revealed, I marvelled at its elegant design. The base was carefully carved with small lines running across the hilt, almost like vines twirling over one another. The bottom of the sword consisted of a blue gem held by metal claws shaped like vines. The handle was padded with black leather.

The sheath was metal covered in small vine carvings. At the entrance was the mark on my shoulder etched deeply into the metal. Along the sheath were a couple of hard leather strips running around the sheath to keep the metal from bending.

Jeb handed the sword to me and I took it as if it were a sheet of gold. It was surprisingly light and as my fingers took hold of the handle, the mark on the sheath lit up like a torch, similar to the glowing mark on my shoulder.

"This Sword was wielded by Magic and is the last of its kind," Jeb said softly. "It was wielded the name Audacity."

I pulled the Sword from the sheath. A soft chime rang out through the small cottage.

The sword itself was slick and reflected the light almost perfectly. At the base on either side of the blade was again the same symbol that was on my shoulder. It was glowing a bright white light on the metal.

It was a beautiful sword.

"Audacity," I whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It means Fearless," Fang whispered.

I snapped my gaze to him. "How do you know that?"

Fang shrugged. "It's part of our training in the Brotherhood to study legends and history. Audacity is a legendary sword. Only the Seraph can use its power."

Show off.

I looked back at the sword again still marvelled at its beauty.

But the realism of the situation sunk in. This was impossible. I had to be dreaming. There was no way any of this was real.

"No," I whispered shaking my head as I placed the sword carefully down on the table. The glowing symbol on the sheath faded. "You're wrong."

Fang stepped forward. "No Max, they're not. The Legend is real and you are proof."

"No!" I shouted. "The Legend of the Seraph is a bedtime story. I… I can't possibly be the Seraph. You've got the wrong person!"

I turned around and began to walk out, but Fang grabbed my arm.

"You can't leave here," Fang said quickly. "Erasers are searching every inch of the woods trying to find us. They know who you are and where you live. You leave here and they are going to do anything to get their hands on you."

"Look, I don't know what's going on," I reasoned. "For all I know, this could just be some trick. Some illusion that I have wings. How can I trust you?"

Fang closed his mouth and glanced at Jeb. Jeb breathed in and out carefully.

This was going way too fast for my own liking.

Finally, Fang stepped towards me. "Max, calm down."

I snapped my eyes to him, feeling my wings flare out slightly in anger. "Don't you dare. I don't even know you. In fact I don't know either of you! I don't even know…"

But I stopped, feeling my voice clog up again. My heart was pounding and my eyes blurred a second time. I stumbled back.

"Max!" I heard Fang cry as he gripped my shoulders to keep me standing. "Breathe!"

I did. I breathed in and out. Slowly my vision cleared and slowly felt my strength come back. I didn't move.

Who was I?

I didn't even know myself anymore.

I needed to find Mum. If there is anyone I can trust it would be her.

"I have to go," I whispered pulling out of Fang's grip.

"No," Fang hissed. "You can't, it's too dangerous."

I glared at him. "I can and I will. My mother is Anne Ride and if I so happen to be the so called Seraph, she would have told me."

I turned and stormed out the door. Fang called out my name, but I ignored him.

I have to find the truth for myself.

Once Maya was saddled, I bolted out of the barn as fast as she could take me. I could feel the pounding of her feet under me and the wind on my face helped me clear my head.

I was surprised that neither of Jeb nor Fang ran out to stop me. Even as I ran further away from Jeb's house, I could still feel the wings on my back. They felt so real.

The unbelievable was weighing out what I wanted to believe. I didn't want to be the Seraph. I didn't want to be the one who was destined to kill Lord Garth.

But everything Jeb and Fang were saying just fitted.

It just did.

I pulled Maya up at the top of the hill. My eyes widened and my heart leapt at the sight I saw.

My whole house was on fire.

**xoxooxoxoxxoxoxo**

**Please, Please, Please Review!**


	7. Raging Anger

**Hey Folks!**

**Well, I'm sad to say I have lost my dog tags. :'( For those of you who don't know, my dog tags were my most treasured thing i own. They read 'Heart of Diamond' and 'Fly On...' which as you know is my signiture. I really hope i find them before i go home which is tomorrow.**

**Going home from holidays really sucks. It's definatly the worst, so the topic of today is firstly, Your best holiday and secondly, if you have ever cried (Probably when you were younger) about leaving a holiday. :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxo**

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 6: Raging Anger

Maya didn't even break a sweat as we raced down the hill. I bent my body low onto Maya's back as she leapt over logs and sprinted through the dense ground. Grass whipped at my legs as we raced towards the house.

Through the trees I could see the burning house. My mind was racing, my heart was pounding.

Please no, I prayed. Please don't let them be dead.

I pulled Maya up short as we reached the house. Every inch of the house was ablaze in orange flames and I could feel the radiating heat. I watched as a pillar on the veranda collapse.

I jumped of Maya and ran into the house. Almost instantly, I was hit by a wave on intense heat and the heavy smoke filled my lunges. I coughed using my hand to block my eyes from the floating pieces of burning ash.

"MUM! ELLA!" I shouted.

I stepped forward. The table to my right had collapsed. The curtains Mum had made 5 years ago were disintegrating.

My home. This was my home for so long and now it was being destroyed.

Part of the roof fell down behind me. A flame flickered at my boot and I stomped on it.

"MUM!" I called out again, coughing. Sweat was dripping down my face from the intense heat.

Not to mention my wings. I kept them as tight to my body as I could.

"MAX!" I heard another shout.

Ella.

I ran through the house following the sound of Ella's voice. I halted at Ella and Mine's bedroom.

Ella was huddled in the corner of the room which seemed to be the only part of the house that wasn't in flames. Mum was unconscious on the ground beside her.

I ran over to them instantly, coughing on smoke. "We need to get out of here!" I shouted over the roar of flames.

Now that I was closer, I could see that Ella was crying. She looked so scared.

I bent down and picked up Mum. To my surprise, I found that she was incredibly light. I lifted her off the ground and held her close to me. Ella stood up beside me.

"LETS GO!" I shouted as something blew up in the house.

I ran out towards the main door. The heat was so powerful I could hardly see where I was going, but I knew this house back to front.

The flames licked at my ankles and whipped the back of my hands, but I kept running towards the door. I wasn't going to die here.

Before I could even think, I was out in the night air. I collapsed to the ground, breathing in heavy lungful's of fresh air. Mum rolled onto the grass and groaned.

Ella came to my side gripping my arm. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were wide with fear. "Max, Mum's been stabbed."

My breathing froze and I snapped my gaze to Mum. In her lower abdomen, bright blood flowed through her dress. I hesitantly pressed my hands on it, feeling the liquid ooze through my fingers. Mum groaned. I breathed in a staggered breathe.

"Who did this?" I whispered.

Ella burst into tears, clutching my shoulder.

Mum chocked a breath and smiled sadly. "Erasers…"

My jaw tightened and I felt like I wanted to scream. These Erasers were worse than anything I had ever heard about them. We didn't do anything wrong….

Mum looked at me. "Show me…"

I could feel Ella's confused look on me, but I didn't meet her gaze. I frowned at Mum. "What?"

Mum gasped and blinked heavily. "Your wings… Show me…"

I breathed out, my chest concaving in pain. I slowly stretched out my wings part way. Mum sighed happily and smiled. With one blood stained hand, she reached up and touched my cream feathers.

"Max?" Ella whispered. She seemed almost half way into decided whether to back away from me or to hold me close.

"Mum?" I whispered gripping her hand. "Jeb said that… that you weren't my mother."

Mum smiled at me sadly and lowered her hand to rest on mine. "I'm your mother Max.'

Relief washed over me. It was true. "Jeb lies," I said my voice croaking again.

But to my surprise, Mum shook her head. "No… Jeb doesn't lie…"

I held my breath.

"You may be the Seraph, Max," Mum whispered gasping a smile. "But you'll always… be my daughter…"

I squeezed Mum's hand but I got no reaction from her. I let out a shuttering breath as her hand flopped from mine. Dead. Lifeless.

I tears slipped from my eyes. This was all my fault. Who I am caused my own mothers death. Why? Why me? Why now?

"Mum? MUM! NO!" Ella shouted. I moved out of her way as Ella grasped Mum's dress and buried her tears into it.

I just stared at Mum, withdrawing my wings so they were tight against my back.

It was true. There was no denying it now the words had been spoken from my own mother's mouth.

I was the Seraph.

The Legendary Seraph.

"Well, ain't this sweet."

I jumped to my feet spinning around. I resisted the urge to snap my wings out.

Ari stepped forward a smug smile on his scared face. I glared back, my hands curling into fists.

I stared deep into his dark eyes. He did this. He set fire to our home.

He killed my mother.

I was about to pounce on him, but out of the shadows in the night stepped out not a few but at least a dozen Erasers.

There was no way I could defeat them all and protect Ella. It would be impossible as much as my rage and fury was shouting at me to kill him.

No matter what the legends say about the Seraph's powers.

Ella was still crying over Mum's shirt. I backed up to her standing over her and my mother protectively.

Ari stepped forward, confident with all the Erasers standing around us holding their gleaming swords. I glanced around for an escape, but I found none. Maya had disappeared.

In the time I needed her most, she wasn't here.

Ari nodded to the burning house behind me. "Nice bonfire you have going."

I said nothing. Ella glanced up and shrieked through her tears.

"YOU BASTARDS, I'LL KILL YOU!" Ella screamed.

She jumped to her feet and moved to charge at Ari, but I wrapped my arms around her to hold her still. Ella cried and struggled against me, but I held her strong, glaring at Ari.

I was beyond furious. I was so close to losing control of myself and giving into my senses.

Ari stepped forward and I stepped back, dragging bawling Ella with me. Ari stepped over my mother's body as if it were a log. My eye narrowed in anger.

Ari's hand snatched out ripped the shirt near my shoulder, before I could even react. There were mutters from the Erasers in the clearing as the Symbol of the Seraph glowed brightly on my shoulder.

Ari grinned taking a step back. "So it is true," Ari said almost happily.

I couldn't take it anymore. I growled. The glow on my arm brightened slightly as if a flame feeding on my anger.

Ella clutched me tighter, I could feel her shaking.

We had lost everything.

"Kill her!" An Eraser shouted.

Ari spun around. "NO! Imagine the rewards we will get if we give her to him alive. Tie them up."

Four Erasers approached us. I held Ella tighter. "Back off!" I shouted. "Now!"

But the Erasers ripped Ella from my arms. Ella screamed. Two more Eraser's jumped at me, but I punched one in the nose.

I watched him stumble back. I was never one to like violence, but it was a necessity in our house hold. I was the one who always protected the house from thieves and scandals, but now I couldn't even protect my family, let alone my own house.

Another Eraser charged at me and aimed for another round to the face, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back. A third Eraser appeared and grabbed my other arm. I struggled, gritting my teeth in anger.

Ella was bawling her eyes out as the Erasers tied her hands together and around her body. Her pale brown hair fell in front of her face as she sagged her head in defeat.

Ari stepped up to me. Without a word he, reached behind me and plucked at feather from my wings. I hissed at the stinging feeling, my eyes watering slightly.

He studied it for a second, before slipping it into a pouch in his belt. He smiled at me. "Souvenir."

"Souvenir this. KEMLA!"

Out of know where, Ari was knocked to the side by a sudden force.

I snapped my head to the side and was tempted to roll my eyes.

It was Fang… on Maya.

Fang charged at the Erasers holding me. The Erasers holding me charged, but Fang whipped out a knife from his shin and threw it at one of the Erasers. Maya rear and knocked the Eraser with her hoof.

I winced as the hoof broke the Eraser's skull.

Fang circled Maya around and grabbed his knife out of the Erasers head before the lifeless body fell to the ground. He threw me something and I caught it with ease before I realised it was Audacity.

The Seraph symbol on the blade lit up gradually. I felt the blade hum slightly at the abrupt contact.

It was like it was alive.

Fang jumped off Maya and landed beside me. "Why is it that I seem to always come to your rescue?"

I shot his a look. "I'm not a damsel in distress, thank you very much."

Maya pranced beside me, shaking her head and snorting. She seemed almost eager about something.

Oh, that's right. The Erasers.

Stupid god dam murdering Erasers.

"GET THEM!" Ari roared.

I brought my sword out in front of me. Fang flipped out his two lengthy knifes, twirling them in his hands.

The Erasers charged.

Audacity and I seemed to merge. I could suddenly feel the sword as if it were a part of my body. I began to feed of the power this sword held while Audacity fed off me.

I spread my wings slightly, feeling almost addicted as the power ran through my veins right to the very tips of my feathers.

I admit it. I've never held a sword in my life, but suddenly, I knew exactly what to do. I could almost predict how the Erasers were going to attack.

I swung my sword in my hands lashing out at the first Eraser, he blocked it, but I spun around fast and plunged it into the centre of his chest. I felt no sympathy as the life in the Erasers eyes died out.

I yanked my sword out and slashed it across the chest of the next Eraser. He cried out as blood seeped through his brown shirt almost instantly and slumped to the ground.

I could hear everything. See everything. My mind was calculating exactly when the Eraser's were going to strike at what angle they were striking at and how the speed they were going. My body was in complete balance on my toes and I almost felt like I was dancing.

It almost made me seem invincible. My wings shuddered at the thought.

My senses were on fire and I felt an Eraser come up behind me with his sword raised to the sky. I brought my leg up and smashed it into his chest sending him flying 5 meters into a tree.

With these amazing senses, I could also feel Fang a few meters away from me. I could feel his every move, every strike. My senses were also telling me just by his actions that he was an ally and not an enemy, even though my mind already knew that.

I spun around and just kept lashing out the Erasers, to the point I felt as though I was on auto pilot. Each time I hit an Eraser with my sword, my wings would stretch out slightly before withdrawing. At one point two attacked my at once, but I somehow managed to block them both with just one sword.

Maya also seemed to have the time of her life. She reared up at the oncoming Erasers and kicked the out of the way. Over the shouts from the Eraser I could hear Maya neighs.

Finally, I plunged my sword into the last Eraser and withdrew. There was silence as he fell to the ground.

I felt the power fade as well as my senses. My breathing gradually slowed and my rapid heart smoothed. I folded my wings to my back.

I just stared at the Erasers.

I just killed someone.

I just killed about 15 people.

Fathers of children. Sons of fathers. Husbands to wives. And I had just taken their lives as if they were nothing.

Fang moved hesitantly towards me. "Max?"

I snapped my head up and looked at him. I was tempted to just run away, to hide from this mess. I was a cold blooded killer.

Fang materialised in front of me and gripped his hands on my shoulder. "Look at me, Max. This isn't your fault."

I tried to jerk from his grip but he held steady. "No, Max, listen to me. Audacity feeds on your anger and you feed on its power. The angrier you are, the more powerful the sword becomes."

"But I killed them!" I shouted.

"Yes, you killed them, but the sword made you do it," Fang said gently. "It's how the sword had been wielded. You need to train to hold back the power so it doesn't take over your mind as well as your actions."

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. I didn't know what to say, but the guilt that had risen up within me still lingered.

I just nodded. Fang gave me a hesitant look before letting me go.

I was just angry, I told myself. Just angry that, they killed my Mum and…

I stopped and looked around. No Ari.

No Ella.

**xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

**Please, Please review!**


	8. Trail

**Yo!**

**Sorry but it's 12:39 right now so i kind of need to sleep.**

**Night!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Legend of The Seraph

Chapter 7: Trail

"Ella," I whispered.

Fang snapped his head around, but the clearing was bare.

How much worse could my day get?

I've been chased by Erasers, been gifted wings, been given a destiny to kill the king, had my house burnt down, my mother murdered and now my sister has been kidnapped.

Maya slowly walked over to me and nudged me. I stroked her nose.

At least I had Maya. Faithful and loyal Maya.

I turned to my still brightly burning house. I feel like I've lost everything that has meant something to me. Everything. My whole life has changed and I can do nothing to change it back.

I heard someone canter towards the house. I spun around, gripping my sword tightly again. Fang flipped out his knives.

It was Jeb.

He rode into the clearing on a dark grey horse. He glanced up at my home and dropped his reins. He spread his hands and muttered a small chant before clapping his hands above his head.

With a booming whoosh, the fire lifted from the house like it was made of water. It arched over Fang and I and channelled into Jeb's hands. Jeb closed his eyes as he absorbed the flames.

The moment the last of the flames disappeared from the house, it collapsed.

I covered my eyes from the flying ash. But the moment it settled down, I stared at my home.

There was nothing left. Nothing to come back to.

Jeb lowered his hands with a sigh, before climbing off his horse. He walked towards me his robes skimming the ground. To my surprise, he knelt beside my mother.

I couldn't help but fall to the ground with him. Jeb glanced at me. "Is there anything you want to say to her?"

My throat clogged up again. I bit my lip.

"Good bye," I whispered. With shaking hands, I reached down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Jeb chanted a few words for a couple of seconds before sweeping his hands over my mother's body. Her body started to change colour into a sea of different blues, before suddenly it burst into a million butterflies.

I watched as the butterflies rose to the sky. A couple circled me and their wings brushed my clothes.

I let out a single laugh. Sudden joy filled me. This would have been what my mother would have wanted. To be released into the sky.

I couldn't think of a more beautiful burial.

I kept staring into the sky even when the last of the butterflies had disappeared. Jeb sighed and stood up brushing his hands on his robes.

"There is much to be done," Jeb said commandingly. "Ari holds the Script of Itex."

"And Max's sister," Fang pointed out.

I glanced at him, giving him a grateful look. He smirked slightly.

Jeb nodded slowly. "But we have an advantage in this situation."

He paused. I realised he was waiting for us to understand.

I did.

"The traders," I said. "The boundary opened to traders two days ago."

"And don't close it until 6 days," Fang added.

Jeb smiled. "Everyone knows that the traders are here until the boundary opens again. Unless Ari has been able to get a hold of some magic that permits him to pass through the barrier, there is no way he would be able to cross until the trader days are up."

"But he still has Ella!" I said standing up. I didn't even want to think of what he might do with her.

Jeb nodded again. "True, but trust me when I say, Ari will keep Ella alive. Use her as bait to draw to you the Southern lands."

I grounded my teeth together, the symbol on Audacity flaring up slightly with my anger. The thought of Ella being tied up and dragged into the Southern lands made my blood churn. Everyone in the Northern lands knew the Southern lands were corrupted by Lord Garth. They all knew from the Traders how anyone who expressed their opinion would just go missing and would never be seen again.

I didn't want Ella to be in that mess.

"We need to go now!" I said. "What if he does have magic that would help him cross?"

"He doesn't," Fang said confidently.

I glared at him. "And how do you know that?"

Fang slipped his knifes back in his sheaths, before unclipping a small sack. He tipped it and a small fiery sphere fell out and rested into his hand.

"I stole this from him before I crossed the border with the Script of Itex. When he caught up to me in the alleyway, I said that I smashed it. For some reason, he took it as truth."

Jeb held out his hand and Fang carefully placed the red, orange and yellow swirling sphere into his hand. Jeb raised it up and studied it carefully.

I turned to Fang. "Why didn't you use your Kemla thing in the alleyway?"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "I didn't use my 'Kemla thing' in the alleyway because I had no extra energy. I need energy to begin with and using my own physical energy is far too dangerous."

I made an 'ah' sound. "So that's what you did to the executioner. You with drew all his energy."

Wow, that is so cool.

Fang shrugged. "Not all of it, but enough that will put him unconscious for about 5 days."

"You know you looked like you were going to kiss him," I pointed out.

Fang rolled his eyes and gave me an annoyed look. "Will you shut up?"

I couldn't help but smile slightly. It was fun teasing Fang.

I guess even if I lost everything in the world, I would still have Fang to tease.

That was if he stayed around. I was kind of getting used to him.

Jeb placed the ball back in Fang's hand. "That is powerful magic. It would take more than an ordinary spell to cast such a magical object."

Fang frowned. "The Script of Itex?"

Jeb nodded in a more of an undecided way. "Possibly, but that would mean Lord Garth has a Wizard working for him and as far as I know Lord Garth doesn't trust any Wizards."

There was silence.

Jeb pondered for a second. "If Lord Garth does have a Wizard working for him, it will become even more dangerous for us if he got hold the Script of Itex again."

I glanced at Fang out of the corner of my eye. Fang's face was blank, but I could see the slight fear rising in his eyes.

Jeb sighed. "But we have more important things to discuss now…"

But Jeb was cut off as horse galloped into the clearing. I tensed up again for the second time, expecting another Eraser to ride in on a giant horse.

What I didn't expect was Iggy Gilliland.

He pulled up short as he saw my house that was no more and then lower his gaze to me. He was breathing hard and his bay horse was blowing stream through its nostrils.

"Max?" Iggy said in shock as he slid off his horse. "What on earth happened here?"

I almost collapsed in relief. Iggy. I dropped the sword in my hands and ran over to Iggy. Without a word I hugged him.

Iggy stumbled back slightly. "Whoa Max. Are you alright? What's going on with your mark?"

I glanced down at my ripped sleave and sighed. The Seraph mark was glowing brightly in the dim light.

"You're not going to believe it," I mumbled.

Iggy hesitantly drew me back. "You know I would believe everything you say."

I smiled slightly, but before I could get a word out, Jeb placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell him. Max. You and Fang go search the ruins."

Iggy snapped his head around and spotted the Shadow. "YOU!"

Iggy drew his sword and charged at Fang. Oh no.

I jumped between them before Iggy was within the metre of Fang. "Iggy, stop."

Iggy's eyes flared. "He brought those Erasers here, Max and you expect me to stop?"

"Yes," I snapped. "He is on our side."

"But he is a CRIMINAL!" Iggy shouted. My Seraph senses felt Fang cringe slightly.

"He is on our side," I repeated trying to get the thought across. "He stole from Lord Garth to help the rebellions."

Iggy opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "And he saved my life."

"Thank you for taking my actions into consideration Max," Fang said smugly behind me.

I glowered and without warning snapped my wings out, knocking Fang in the head.

"OW!"

"I'm trying to not let Iggy kill you," I growled. "Your smart ass comments aren't helping."

Fang mumbled something with the words 'stupid' and 'stubborn'.

Iggy's mouth dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of my wings. Thankfully, Jeb came to my rescue before I had to explain anything.

"I think we need to sleep on this," He said carefully placing his hand on Iggy's shoulder.

Iggy gulped. "I think there is some explaining to do beforehand."

My heart skipped a beat. "But what about Ella? We should catch up with Ari and safe her!"

Jeb snapped his eyes to me. "Being slower and careful if far more effective than being fast and careless."

Ah ha.

Jeb was talking riddles.

Lovely.

Jeb sighed. "Ari will travel quick and fast, but his horses will tire quickly. Not only that, but so will he. Even if he travelled as full speed all night, he won't be able to get to the boarder until tomorrow afternoon."

Iggy nodded. "Look I have no idea what's going on, but Jeb's right about that."

I pursed my lips together. Ella was with the monster that killed our mother. That made my blood boil.

"It's ok Max," Fang said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ari won't do anything to Ella. Not while he can use her as bait and leverage."

Iggy sent Fang a glare. Fang immediately moved his hand from my shoulder.

I sighed rubbing my forehead. "Fine. I hope you have coins to stay in town Jeb, because I have nothing."

Iggy snorted. "Come on. Be reasonable, you can stay at my place."

He hesitated.

"Well you and Jeb can, but this criminal is sleeping outside," Iggy said jerking his thumb to Fang.

"'This criminal' has a name," Fang whispered darkly.

I rolled my eyes. Boys, seriously.

Jeb smiled. "It's settled then."

With that, Jeb broke our small circle. Iggy gave me a look that told me he wanted to talk to me alone, Fang of course was looking hesitantly at me.

I nodded my head to Maya. "You can ride with me."

Fang nodded wordlessly and he walked towards Maya. On his way, he picked up my sword from where it lay in the grass.

Iggy pulled my shoulder so we turned away from Fang. "Max, are you sure about this guy?"

I sighed. "He isn't a criminal Iggy. He is good. He saved my life. I own him that much."

Iggy ran a hand through his roughly cut strawberry blond hair unsure of what to say.

"Do you trust me Ig?" I asked.

"Absolutely," He said without hesitation.

"Well trust me enough to respect that I trust Fang. And please call him Fang, not any other name you plan to give him," I reasoned.

Iggy hesitated, glancing at Fang. Fang slipped Audacity into the sheath before climbing onto Maya.

"I trust you Max," Iggy said finally. "And if you trust him, fully, then that's good enough for me."

"You're the best Iggy," I said gratefully.

"But as soon as we get home you better explain to me what the spirits name is going on."

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Iggy is awesome. Don't worry, the others will come in sooner or later. :) REVIEW!**


	9. Memories

**Yo!**

**I just realised that when i posted this that i didn't have any note! How stupid of me. :P**

**Well, News, my birthday is coming up! WOOO! Joy to the world. When my Nana asked me what i wanted, do you know what i said? It was probably the last thing you could ever think of... a pocket watch. You know those old fashioned ones, well, i wanted an engraved pocket watch. I think it is such a cool present.**

**So, topic of the Chapter, the weirdest present you have ever asked for OR have ever been given. I'm sure there was a time when you grandparents gave you a woolen jumper that just looked so bad...**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 8: Memories

"So, let me get this straight," Iggy said, placing his wooden spoon in his second empty bowl of beef stew Kate, Iggy's mother, brewed up.

"You're the Seraph, The legendary Seraph from the bedtime story. You really have wings and powers and a sword named Audacity. You have a destiny to kill the king and so far no one knows you exist except for us four, Ella, the Eraser you killed and Ari."

He paused. "And of course, Akila."

Iggy ruffled his daughter's curly brown hair. Akila giggled, stew all over her mouth.

I winced slightly at the word kill though. Fang gave me a flick of his eyes, but he seemed to be the only one that saw it.

"That pretty much sums it up," I said hesitantly.

Iggy snorted. "No pressure."

I rolled my eyes. "None at all."

Iggy, Kate and Fang chuckled lightly.

I glanced at Jeb and choked a laugh. He was pretty much inhaling his food, his mouth barely an inch from his bowl.

Kate walked over to Jeb. "I'm glad you're enjoying my stew Mr. Batchelder."

Jeb gave a hum in response.

Jokes were passed around, as were stories and laughter. I laughed along, half the time only laughing because everyone else was laughing. But I hardly touched my food. I wasn't hungry.

I just had so many things on my mind.

Mum. The dead Erasers. My destiny. And Ella. I was worried sick about Ella. Was she ok? What was Ari doing to her?

I hoped… no I prayed to all the spirits that she was alright.

I felt someone tap my foot. I brought myself to reality and met Fang's eyes.

He nodded to my untouched bowl and mouthed, 'Are you ok?'.

At first I didn't say anything, I just looked away. But after a while, the laughter and smiles started to get to me.

Why couldn't I be happy like them? Why couldn't I laugh and tell stories with Kate, Iggy and Jeb?

"I'm going to go outside," I said abruptly.

The laughter died. I watched as their eyes turned sad. They were sad for me. For what I've been through.

I didn't want them to feel my pain.

I pushed the chair back and without a word made my way towards the front door. I closed it behind me and paused for a second. After about ten seconds, the laughter resumed and I sighed with relief.

I walked across the porch and leant against the railing. There was no way I was sleeping tonight, even if I tried.

I stared up at the stars, but my moment of peace didn't last. I heard the down creep open and I turned my head.

Fang stepped out. There was a small smile on his face. "Hey."

I smiled back. "Hey."

Fang walked across the porch soundlessly. He seemed a lot less threatening when he wasn't wearing his jet black cloak.

He leant against the railing beside me and both of us slipped back into silence. We stared at the stars. If it wasn't for Fang's steady breathing, I would have sworn he was a statue.

"Thinking about your mother," Fang whispered.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Yeah. I was just wondering…" I stopped myself.

Fang turned to me. "It's ok."

I looked at my hands. "I was just wondering if it gets any easier to remember."

There was silence again.

"Eventually," Fang whispered.

I looked at him. He sighed. "Before I came to the Brotherhood, I used to live in The Ice Lands. My parents were head councillors in the town and when the Eraser came, they stood up against them."

He paused.

"Suddenly, they just disappeared. I was only 6 at the time and I just woke up to find they were gone. Just like that. No evidence of struggle or resistance. They had just vanished. It was a whole day before someone found me. I was taken to the Brotherhood of Shadows when one of the towns' people saw the strength of my power."

Fang sighed looking down at his hands before glancing up at me. "It does get easier Max. Soon you'll start remembering all the good times you had with your mother and those memories will over throw your bad ones."

I breathed in and out, blinking so the tears didn't fall from my eyes.

I needed to change the subject.

"How did you get the book?" I asked suddenly.

Fang frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you get the Script of Itex out of Lord Garth's castle? What made you different from any other person trying to get it?"

Fang smiled. "I can turn invisible."

Oh, that's nice… wait…

"You can turn invisible?" I said shocked. "How…? Why can…?"

I was seriously lost for words.

Fang chuckled and looked at the stars. "Every once in a while, a Shadow develops a unique power, but it's rare and random in who gets it. As far as I know there have been no Shadows with invisibility before. I guess we used it to our advantage."

There was more silence.

"Why did you come here to the Northern Lands?" I whispered.

A sad sigh escaped Fang's mouth. "Ari and his men tracked me down. I guess I wasn't covering my trail as much I should have. I was blocked off from heading home and cornered at the boundary. I heard rumours that a Master Wizard by the name of Jebediah Batchelder was in the Northern Lands. I thought that I could possibly hide the book with him. He is one of the last Master Wizards left."

I frowned. "Is Jeb really that great?"

Fang's eyes widened ever so slightly. "That great? Jeb is a genius! In all my years, I have never seen a wizard who can hide a whole house not only by sight, but by sound, smell and touch too. There are some power wizards on the rebellion, but Jeb is incredible."

It was strange. Fang spoke with passion in his words. I frowned slightly. I didn't really take him for the guy who talks a lot.

Fang laughed slightly. "At first I thought Jeb was a coward. Why was he here in hiding while others were dying trying to fight Lord Garth?"

Fang glanced at me. "And then I met the almighty Seraph."

I snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I get the rest of the story."

Fang chuckled. "Let's just say I now consider Jeb quite the hero. Protecting the Seraph."

"Ok, Fang, I get it, I'm some amazing hero who will abolish all Evil in the Southern lands," I said rolling my eyes.

The sarcasm bled from my mouth.

Fang stared at me for a few seconds. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You really don't understand how important you are?" Fang whispered.

I frowned and turned away. Fang remained quiet obviously waiting for an answer.

I breathed in and out when the tears threatened to come out. My heart clenched and my throat tightened.

I turned back to Fang, biting my lip. "What sort of hero am I if I let my mother be murdered and my sister to be kidnapped?"

My voice cracked halfway through my sentence. I turned away as the tears fell from my eyes.

"I want to show you something," Fang whispered.

I wiped my eyes quicker than lightning, blinking the last of my tears back. Fang unclipped on of his small draw string pockets and opened the little bag.

There was some sort of stuttered murmur in the pocket. I frowned. I couldn't make out the language.

Suddenly a yellow light flew out and danced around in the air. It was no bigger than the length of my thumb. I was glowing so brightly that I couldn't actually see its form. Circled in the air flying right up to my nose and landing on it. I stared at the little light with crossed eyes.

Fang chuckled lightly. "She likes you."

The light jumped off my nose and zoomed around Fang. Fang held out his hand and the little light nestled in it comfortable giving out a purr like hum.

"What is she?" I asked.

Fang sighed. "Her name is Sheena and she's a Firelight, a species that lives in the Southern lands. I rescued her when her hive was destroyed in one of the many wars, she lost everything. She was barely glowing when I found her, but I managed to take care of her."

Fang pulled out a small cube of meat from another one of his pockets and placed it beside Sheena. Sheena circled around the small cube before engulfing it in light. The cube disappeared.

I couldn't help but smile. Sheena was such a cute little thing.

Sheena jumped off Fang's palm again and floated in the air giving off happy murmurs and hum. She circled around me and I spun around trying to follow her, laughing slightly.

"But Max," Fang whispered laying his eyes on me. "Sheena is just one of the thousands of Southern landers that have no home. When a town can't pay their tax, the Erasers just come in and take everything. They destroy the houses, murder people who fight back. They take children to be slaves and burn livestock and crops."

I stared at him. Were things really that bad in the southern lands?

"Max, you may not be able to save your mother, but think of all the thousands of other life you can save. Save children from losing their parents. Save people from losing their lives."

Fang sighed. "Lord Garth is taking over the Northern Lands too. If he has a Wizard working for him, it will only be a matter of months before the barrier is destroyed and a 10,000 strong Eraser army will come charging through and take over the Northern Lands."

He paused. "If you kill Lord Garth, you'll free both lands from suffering."

I didn't say anything. Fang was right on that account.

Sheena flew up to me and pressed against my cheek. I laughed slightly and held out my hand. She circled down to my palm fluttering around it until she was comfortable and purred. It felt like I had a hundred butterflies in my palm.

"Fang?" I whispered.

Fang looked at me, his face blank, but eyes were almost praying that he had said the right thing.

"Thank you."

Fang smiled.

Iggy woke us before dawn the next day. I slept with Akila and Kate in one room. While the three boys slept together in Iggy's room.

I was thankful that Iggy had warmed to Fang. He didn't deserve to sleep outside.

Kate had packed us some waxed cheese, dried beef, a draw string bag of salt cubes along with some dried herbs, vegetables and roots.

To my surprise, Iggy came out to the barn with us and started to saddle his horse.

I frowned. "You're coming with us?"

Iggy grinned. "Of course."

"But what about Akila and Kate?" I asked. I could think of no reason why he would want to leave them.

Iggy's smiled faded slightly. "Max, you're my sister. My best friend. There is no way I'm going to let you go fight Lord Garth by yourself."

I opened my mouth, but Iggy cut over. "Yes, I know you have Jeb and Fang, but you're going to need all the help you can get."

That was it. Iggy had gotten to the stage where there was no fighting against him.

As approached Maya in her sable, her head snapped up. She gave me a whinny as I stroked her nose. I smiled and slipped on her bridle.

My feathers twitched as I felt eyes on the back of my neck. I turned around to see Fang looking at me. Fang was halfway through tightening the straps on Iggy's second horse, Calypso. He smiled as he met my gaze and I couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly this strange feeling washed over me. I turned away, frowning. What was wrong with me? Was I sick or something? Why did my heart beat rise for that millisecond?

I shook my head and picked up Maya's saddle before throwing it over her back. I tightened the straps and was starting to adjust the strips, when I felt that prickly feeling again.

Annoyed, I turned to face Fang.

He was looked away from me this time, but I could see that amused smile on the edge of his mouth.

I gave him a decent glare before turning my concentration to Maya.

What was the guy doing to me?

"Bye Daddy," Akila whispered hugging her father.

I smiled at the sight. Iggy was an amazing father, throwing his daughter up into the air and catching her again. Akila giggled like mad.

"You be a good girl to Grandma, ok?" Iggy questioned.

Akila nodded furiously. "Daddy's girl."

Jeb chuckled from where he stood beside me. Fang managed a small smile.

Iggy laughed heartedly. "That's right Daddy's girl."

Kate came around to each of us giving us warm hugs. Fang stiffened with his hug. I guessed that he wasn't the touchy person.

He seemed ok around me though.

When Kate came up to me, I hugged her warmly. She withdrew giving me a smile. "I wish you the best of luck Max. I have something for you."

I frowned, but Kate produced a folded piece of good quality navy cloth. I frowned and unravelled it. I couldn't help but gasp as the coth unravelled into a hooded cloak.

"I… I don't know what to say," I whispered. I was gobsmacked seriously. This was the most elegant cloak I had ever seen.

"If you want to remain hidden, you'll need something to hide you're wings," Kate said seriously.

I weaved the cloak over so it swept down my back smoothly before tying the strong navy leather strips around my neck. I couldn't help but admire the beauty in the plain and simple design.

"Thank you so much," I said gratefully. Kate smiled and kissed my cheek before returning to stand with her granddaughter.

Jeb reached his hands up and chanted a few words over Kate and Akila. There was a shuddering wave through the air before Jeb lowered his hand.

"A simple protection spell," Jeb said with a smile. "If danger is coming your way, you will feel it."

Kate bowed slightly to Jeb. "Thankyou wizard."

"No, thank you," Jeb said with a chuckle. "I doubt I will ever taste a better stew."

Jeb called a small meeting as the sun broke over the horizon. He produced four small purple velvet draw string bags. Each one was identical.

"We should each carry our own coins," Jeb said wisely. "That way if we are forced to split up, at least we will be able to survive on coins."

Jeb passed us each a draw string sack. I opened the sack and my mouth almost dropped to the ground. There were more coins in this sack then I could earn in a year.

Fang nodded respectively and turned around to walk towards the horses, his black cloak sweeping behind him.

"I don't want to know how much is in here," Iggy whispered shaking his head and walking away attaching the small sack tightly to his belt.

I looked up, but Jeb's gaze was already upon me. I opened and closed my mouth. Jeb smiled.

"It's ok Max," He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head holding out the little sack. "I don't need this."

But Jeb pushed it back. "Take it Max."

I hesitated before sighing and taking the bag. I was about to walk off, but Jeb stopped me.

"Max, when we are traveling, I want you to keep Audacity on you at all time," he said seriously.

I nodded. Jeb continued.

"Whenever you hear or see anything out of the ordinary, I want to grip your sword. The power in the sword will enhance your senses. Holding the sword you'll be able to feel, see and hear more than you ever have."

I gulped, fear rising up in me. "Jeb… when I was fighting those Erasers… I just got so angry… the sword just seemed to take over my actions…"

"I know Max," Jeb said kindly placing his hand on my cloak covered shoulder for reassurance. "The sword feeds off your anger and you feed off its power, but with training and knowledge you'll learn to control it. It's ok Max, I'll teach you everything as we travel."

I frowned. "Teach me?"

Jeb chuckled and lead me towards the horses. "Well, you can't expect to be able to fight Lord Garth without training or learning to fly."

"Fly?" I said in shock.

Jeb laughed harder. "Yes, Max, you need to learn how to fly. Why else do you think you've been granted your wings?"

"I…" I paused.

Of course I needed to learn how to fly. How could I be that stupid? The thought of flying made my heart race with excitement. Flying. Like a bird. I was going to learn to see the world unlike anyone else.

As we climbed onto our horses, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like. Would I touch the sky? The sky seemed endless. What about clouds? Would I be able to touch the clouds? And fly to the highest mountains. Maybe I could fly over the boundary.

Jeb must have seen my excitement because he chuckled again as he gripped his reins. "Patience Maximum Ride, don't expect everything to come to you overnight."

**xoxoxoxoxooxxoxo**

**Please Review!**


	10. The Chase

**Yo!**

**So there isn't much to tell. Check out my blog with the link on my profile. Review... Yada yada.**

**Topic of the chapter TEDDY BEARS! i love teddy bears. i have like 50 of them. How many do you guys have? Is there any special Teddy bear you like the most?**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxxoxoxoo**

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 9: The Chase

We galloped a bat out of hell and Maya was enjoying every bit of it.

Iggy took the lead, guiding the way through the hidden paths and secret short cuts. We zoomed through tight gaps between trees and sprinted across clearings.

At one point we galloped through a cave. The hooves of the horses clattered on the stone ground, echoing through the tunnel.

I came after Iggy, followed by Fang and then Jeb. No one talked, mainly because the wind was rushing past us so loud we could hardly hear each other.

Iggy pulled his horse up when we reached the top of Watchers cliff. I pulled up beside him. Fang steered his horse so it was beside me and Jeb beside Iggy.

Watchers Cliff was well known in Jullville. Mainly because it was the first place you can see the boundary.

The boundary was a magical wall. Though no one but the travellers knows how thick it really is, it's around 3 or 4 metres thick, I'm guessing. But the boundary stretches for thousands of miles east and thousands of miles west. People have tried to find ways around the boundary, but none have ever succeeded finding an end.

It was just an endless magical wall.

Iggy pointed across the cliff we were standing on. "If we follow the cliff and take the steep path down, it will safe us a several hours. It's dangerous, full of Hithers, but they are caving right now so we should be alright."

I nodded. The quicker we get to Ella the better, no matter what the danger.

Fang leant over to me. "What's a Hither?"

"A creature with four tolons, two bat wings, a human like face, a snakes tail with a poison tip and has thin sharp teeth the length of my forearm," I said in one breathe.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"They have incredibly bad eyesight and hunt by sound and the scent of blood," Iggy added.

Fang nodded seeming slightly impressed by the creatures.

"We also need to watch out for Erasers," Jeb warned. "I guess around 50 crossed the border to search for The Script of Itex when the traders crossed. They wouldn't have been able to fit many more through."

Fang nodded. "I'm guessing Max and I killed about fifteen or twenty of them."

I winced. Fang caught it. "Sorry."

I shrugged. I was going to have to get used to it some time.

"Do the Erasers have any way of communicating to each other from long distances?" I asked.

Iggy nodded. "Blood diaries."

From the way Jeb sucked in a breathe, I knew this was something bad.

"Dark magic, blood dairies," Jeb said sadly. He caught my confused look. "Blood diaries are books that are enchanted to send messages to one another when they are written down. The only problem is they have to be written in the blood of the last person you killed."

I shuddered. That's horrible.

Fang drew in a hesitant breathe. "If that's the case then Erasers are probably on our trail slowly closing in."

"We should cover our trail when we head down the steep path, it will slow them down," I said.

Fang frowned. "How?"

"Trade secret I'm afraid," I said smugly.

Fang looked uncertain. "Erasers are trained to track even hidden tracks."

Iggy burst out laughing. Fang seemed confused.

"Max is the best hunter in the district," Iggy chuckled. "I've seen her fool a hunting Sabortooth-Lioncat into a Dragons cave. She can hide any track from anyone no matter how good they hunt."

I smiled, blushing slightly, making no comment. I guess it was true, but I didn't like to admit it. I knew I was the best hunter by far in the Jullville district, but I kept my secrets to myself.

Fang rolled his eyes. "You're so modest Max."

"Like you can talk," I snapped.

Ella POV

I watched as Ari roared and threw down his book. That book scared me. Ari only wrote in red ink that he kept in a bottle on his waist.

I winced, curling up higher against the wall. My hands were shaking, but I needed to sew to get my mind off things. It defiantly wasn't the best doll I had ever sewn, but it was defiantly the slowest.

Ari hand kept my legs bound tightly and said that if I made any move to undo them he would kill me. He tied the rope to his horse. The Omega's stare was terrifying. I wanted to cry every time I made eye contact with it.

It was like a guard dog. Big, scary and looked like it would kill you.

Ari suddenly stormed over to me. I screamed and dropped my doll to try and cover my face, but Ari grabbed my hair and pulled my up so I was level with his face.

I scrunched up my eyes as I cried. "Please… please don't hurt me…"

"Shut up," Ari snarled. "Tell me where your sister would travel to get to here."

I just cried harder. Max. Is she ok? Or was she as dead as our mother?

"Look, you filthy scum, I have 20 of my best men chasing after you sister and her little group. How could they have lost their trail?"

He gripped my hair harder. I screamed and tried to pray my hair from his hard hands.

"TELL ME!" Ari roared.

I shook with fear. "I-I don't know… I never go hunting with her."

Ari threw me to the ground. I felt my head hit a small rock and I cried out. Ari kicked me in the ribs.

"Useless filth," Ari spat.

I curled up into a ball. Please, someone get me out of this mess. Anyone.

Ari suddenly stopped. He bent down and picked up my doll. His bulky fingers cradled the small needle hanging off the doll.

"Where did you get this?" Ari asked.

I hesitated in my answer. Ari's boot collided with my ribs again. Something snapped and I cried out loud.

"Traders!" I shouted. "I brought it from the traders."

Ari grinned wickedly, his yellow and brown teeth showing. "No you didn't. This needle is mother of pearl. It's from the seas at the edge of Keepswood. No trader comes from Keepswood and the people there certainly don't sell these willingly to traders who will just resell them."

I whimpered curling into a ball.

Ari bent down so his mouth was to my ear. "You know someone who can cross the border, don't you. Someone who travelled to Keepswood and brought you this needle."

I couldn't lie. I certainly couldn't fake this anymore. "Yes…"

Ari chuckled, slightly happy. "Well, you seem to be not so useless after all."

Please don't let him hurt me. Spirits I pray, please…

"You are going to take me to this person aren't you? You wouldn't want to die out here where no one will ever find you," Ari mocked.

Ari dropped the doll into the dirt and stepped on it to make his point. If I did what he said, I might live. That was the chance I had to take.

"Yes…" I whispered sniffling my tears up with a ragged breathe. "I-I'll take you… Just don't hurt me…"

We made it through the pass quickly and quietly on foot. Only once did I stop the group. Maya neighed softly and I knew she could sense danger.

But the strange this was I could sense it too.

Normally only Maya is the one who feel when danger is approaching, but I felt this feeling deep inside me. Like I was predicting the future or something. A feeling inside me was telling me to look out.

I raised my hand to signal to stop. Iggy instantly froze, glancing around the tight rocky path in search for danger. Fang frowned slightly, but didn't argue with me.

I gripped Audacity by its handle on my hip.

Suddenly I felt everything around me seem so much more alive. I could smell the individual scents of my companions. I could see the tiny details on the rocks and the small insects scampering across the ground.

Jeb was right about my senses enhancing. I could hear, see and smell everything.

I glanced up. A Hither was just over the rocky ledge some 10 metres above us. I could smell the blood on its teeth after a fresh kill. I could hear the soft click of its talons as it scuttled across the ledge.

I continued to stare at the ledge almost feeling the Hither's every move. It paused slightly, sniffing the air. I hesitated whether it should go to the edge of the rock platform to hear for more game, but it then thought better. The Hither was full from its last meal and it scuttled to the rock face and entered its cave.

I breathed out, lowering my hand. Fang frowned. "Is it gone?" He whispered.

I nodded, letting go of Audacity. Slowly my senses faded back to normal. I blinked as my eyes adjusted and my hearing weakened.

I swayed slightly and leant against a bolder to support myself.

"Easy Max," Jeb said quietly from behind Fang's horse. "The enhanced senses from the sword may be overpowering."

I nodded, breathing in and out as my body adjusted.

I could get used to super senses.

"Let's move," I said nodding to Iggy.

Iggy seemed hesitant, but once he saw I was ok, he began to lead his horse forward again.

Once we were out of the canyon, we were back on our horses and riding off again. It was around mid-day when the horses started to tire.

That didn't include Maya. She seemed to be able to run forever.

We stopped when we came to the intersection of the long path and the path we just came on.

As Jeb and Iggy watered the horses in the small pond, I walked along the path, watching and judging the tracks.

Fang seemed to have nothing to do, so he followed me.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"Shh."

I imagined Fang rolling his eyes, but I was thankful he didn't say anything. I stared down at the tracks, tracing the outline of the Omega hoof with my finger.

"They slowed down," I whispered. More to myself than anything.

"Why?" Fang asked quietly.

I stood up, and walked, following the tracks carefully. They slowed to a walk. Suddenly a pair of boot track appeared on the ground.

Judging from the foot size and the depth of the foot, I guessed immediately that it belonged to someone the shape and size as Ari.

My fist curled and I looked up. There was a small clearing. In the centre was a small burnt out fire.

I rushed over to the fire and carefully felt the logs with my fingers. "Still warm," I said. "If this fire had been lit this morning, they were here less than half an hour ago."

"Max."

I turned around to face Fang, but found he was no longer behind me. Instead he was over near a large log. He picked up something.

My heart froze.

It was one of Ella's dolls.

I rushed over, plucking the doll from Fang's hands without asking for it. It was covered in dirt and grot from being pressed into the ground.

A cotton string was handing off. From where the needle should have been, was ripped cotton.

I breathed in and out. Fang stared at me carefully, judging my reaction from the doll.

I pulled my navy cloak back and tucked the doll into my belt. Concentrate Max, where did they go?

My immediate answer was that they followed the path again, but to my surprise there were no tracks leading down the path.

I frowned and began to search around the edge of the campsite. Fang followed me around, wisely saying nothing.

I grinned pointing at the ground. "There. They travelled east."

Fang knelt down to look at the ground. "Why?"

My grin dropped. "I have no idea, but we aren't far behind, if we go at full speed now we can catch up to them."

Fang put his hands on my shoulder. "We have to let the horses rest Max."

Anger flashed in front of my eyes. "We are so close, Fang. If we catch Ari and rescue Ella and the Script of Itex, the horses can rest as long as they want."

Fang stared at me. "Max. I want to get to Ari, just as much as you do, but you heard Jeb last night. Rushing things only make it worse."

I glared at the ground. I hated the fact that he was right. There was nothing I could do about chasing after them right now. Not until the horses had regained their strength.

"Ten minutes," I said harshly.

Fang pursed his lips. "20 and then you can lead the charge."

"Deal… only one more thing."

Fang nodded.

"I kill Ari."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Like? Hate? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Slay the Dragon

**Yo!**

**You know what i did today? I found out how to climb onto the roof! Do you know how cool that is? So right now as i'm posting this, I'm sitting on the roof. It's a clear sky tonight so i can see the southern cross and other... stars. :P**

**So, on the topic of stars... Does any one have a star named after them? or if you had the chance, would you like to have a star named after you? I've always wanted to have a star named after me. I reckon it would be the best thing in the world.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo**

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 10: Slay the Dragon

Ella POV

I crawled up to the corner of the room covering my head with my once again with my bound hands. Ari ran around Ratchet's house cutting through pillows, ripping blankets. He even smashed a chair at a wall.

Ratchet held me close. She was nearly 50, but gentle and kind in her ways.

She had given the mother of pearl needle for my 13th birthday. She told me to keep it a secret.

I felt that I had let her down.

"Shh," Ratchet said soothing me. "It's ok. It's ok."

But I couldn't be calmed. I was so scared. Wincing at every sound Ari made.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?" Ari roared storming over to us. Ratchet held me tightly and remained calm.

"I don't have anything that will cross the border," Ratchet lied strongly.

Ari bared his teeth at her. With one hard yank, he pulled me by the hair. Ratchet tried to grab me, but her frail arms were no match for the mighty Eraser.

He pulled out the needle and rested the tip on my neck. I cried, but made myself as still as possible.

"If you don't tell me how you crossed the border, I will plunge this needle into the girl's neck and you will watch her die slowly, choking on her own blood," Ari snarled.

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Please, spirits don't let me die…

Ratchet stood up and glared at Ari with pure hatred. She made her way across the room, without keeping her eyes off me. She walked to her bed and lifted up the torn mattress. Underneath was a small stone covered hole in the ground.

Ari through my aside along with the needle. I watch through my blurred eyes as Ari pushed Ratchet aside and dug his hand into the hole in the ground.

He pulled out a small flat blue rock attached to sliver chain. It had a strange symbol on the front. Ella frowned slightly. When had she seen that symbol before?

Ari grinned flipping the rock in his hands.

It clicked.

The symbol was the one on Max's shoulder.

As promised from Fang, I led the charge. In fact, I had to slow Maya down in order for the others to keep up.

She didn't like that. She'd rather go full pelt and ride like the wind.

I kept my eyes on the trail ahead, never losing sight of it for a second. In fact, Ari was almost careless in hiding his tracks.

He was desperate for something.

If he was desperate, I was even more so.

The thick shrubs cleared and I realised we were back in the southern part of Firegreen woods.

My eyes lifted off the ground and my eyes narrowed. In the far distance, Ella was behind dragged out of a house by Ari. Ari paused and looked up.

He could see us coming. Ella saw me and I could faintly hear her scream out my name.

"CHARGE!" I screamed at Maya, drawing out my Audacity. I didn't even care if the others fell behind.

The symbol on my arm beamed white light and the sword's symbol matched the brightness on my shoulder . I felt it feed on my anger and give me strength in return.

I felt my senses heighten again. I could hear Ella's cries clearly and the sound as Ari drew his sword and swiped the blade across Ella's arm. Ella screamed louder as the smell of blood hit me. So strong.

But to my surprise Ari pushed her towards me. I could hear him laughing as he climbed onto his Omega.

Ella sprinted towards me, screaming.

Maya ran at full pelt, her feet pounding the ground.

Blood dripped from Ella's arm.

A second scream filled the air as Ari galloped off.

A Hither dived on Ella.

Everything fell into slow motion.

Ella still sprinted towards me, tears dripping from her face and blood from her arm. Maya galloped in a steady powerful rhythm.

But as the Hither dived, I felt the power of the sword take over me again.

I knew exactly what to do.

I steered Maya to the side of Ella and wiped the sword over her head just at the Hither was about to grab her.

The Hither's head was cut off like I was slicing butter.

Time slowly faded back to normal. I pulled myself up right on Maya's saddle, spinning Maya around to face Ella.

The power of Audacity still consumed me and I felt the urge to charge after Ari, but I forced it down. As I pushed the urge down I felt myself in control over the power.

It was hard, but I was in control.

Ella spun around to look at me, but she collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. I jumped off Maya, my wings spreading slightly to suspend my fall, and ran to her.

I sheathed Audacity, before pulling out my hunting knife. I sliced through the thick tight ropes and Ella threw her arms around me.

Relief washed over me. Ella was ok. She was here, safe.

"I thought… I thought I was going to die," Ella cried into my shirt.

I slipped my hunting knife into my belt and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

Fang arrived first, jumping off his horse and gripping its reins. Iggy slowed for a second on his horse before racing off towards the house. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I could hear a second voice from the house.

"Max?" Ella whispered breathing in shuddering breathes and shaking all over. "What's go-going on? I don't understand."

I patted her hair, resting her temple on my collar bone. "Rest Ella, you're safe now."

Jeb arrived slowing his horse without the big rush. He slipped off, passing the reins to Fang, before kneeling down in front of Ella. Ella shrivelled up to me, but Jeb remained calm.

"I'm here to heal you Ella," Jeb said. "Pass me your arm."

Ella looked at me. I nodded and she hesitantly offered her arm to Jeb.

Jeb rolled up her bloody dress sleave to reveal her forearm. I growled slightly at the sight of the injury, causing Ella to look at me in alarm. Fang, of course, despite all the horror and fear of almost losing Ella, chuckled mildly.

As Jeb began to chant something under his breathe, Ella stared between Fang and I. "Wait, you-you're the guy who the Erasers were searching for."

Fang's smiled faded and he sighed saying nothing. I wrapped my navy cloak around Ella's shivering form. "He's a good guy, Ella. He saved my life."

"You… he rode Maya out of town," Ella said quickly. "I saw you ride…Ow!"

Jeb smiled kindly and ripped Ella's bloody dress sleave at the elbow. She began to argue as Jeb ripped the sleave up, but stopped as he wound the strips around her forearm.

"That should heal in about half an hour," Jeb said. "But the spell doesn't work for infections so it's best if you keep it covered for the moment."

Ell nodded wordlessly; staring at Jeb is wild confusion.

"Guy?"

We all span around to look at Iggy. He was leading an old woman over to us. She seemed as frightened and terrified as Ella.

Iggy took in a deep breathe, "We have a problem on our hands."

He looked at the old woman. She hesitated. "The man who just came stole something from me, a stone. It allowed me to pass over the boundary."

I drew in a sharp breathe. I stood up, helping Ella up beside me. "We need to catch up to him."

To my surprise, the old woman pointed to Audacity. "The symbol. The stone had that symbol."

I looked down at my sword. The sheath's symbol was glowing brightly, slightly hidden by my cloak.

Hang on…

I rolled my sleeve up and over my shoulder. The Seraph symbol shone brightly through my skin. "This symbol?"

The old woman gasped and stepped forward. She reached up and carefully traced the symbol with her frail pointer finger.

"Max?" Ella whispered unsure. I ignored her for the moment.

"The exact same," The old woman whispered.

I dropped my sleeve and turned to Jeb. "What does this mean?"

Fang was also looking at Jeb. Jeb frowned slightly. "It's a Seraph weapon. But it would be a very powerful one if it works for ordinary people. Especially if you can cross the barrier with it."

"We have to catch up with him before he crosses," I said strongly. "He knows we're on his trail. He could have a thousand Erasers waiting on the other side ready to kill us."

"No!" Ella said gripping me. "Don't go! Please!"

I hesitated. "Ella, I want you to stay here with Iggy and Jeb. I promise I'll come back."

"You and Fang can't do this alone, Max," Jeb said. "I need to come with you."

"No," I said gesturing back the way we came. "There were Erasers on our tail. I need you to stay here and fight them."

Jeb frowned, but nodded considering it.

"Max, what is going on?" Ella asked. "Why do you have wings? Why is your shoulder glowing? Are you really my sister?"

"Ella," I snapped. "How can you say that? Of course I'm your sister. I'll always be your sister, but you have to trust me for your own safety and for mine."

Ella opened her mouth to retort, but Iggy gripped her shoulder. "It's ok, Ella. I'll explain everything."

She looked at me with slight fear in her eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you trust me?"

Ella nodded.

"Then stay with Iggy and Jeb," I said seriously.

She hesitated, but nodded.

I turned to Fang. "We have to leave now. The boundary is only an hour away."

I whistled. Maya cantered over to me and I jumped on her back, gripping her reins. Fang climbed onto his horse without retort.

"Careful Max," Jeb warned. "If Ari crosses the boundary, you can't cross after him."

I nodded.

But Jeb had more to say. "Don't rely on just the power of Audacity. It will give you some power but it's not enough to make you invincible."

I nodded again.

"And Max?" Jeb smiled slightly. "Good luck."

I smiled.

I turned Maya around. Fang re-gripped his reins before glancing at me. His face was blank and serious, but his eyes were determined. He was out for blood as much as I was.

"We'll be back," I said. "Promise. YA!"

Maya didn't hesitate. She rode like the wind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**Exciting? REVEIW PLEASE!**


	12. Wings of a Warrior

**Yo!**

**I am so sorry guys! I posted up the wrong chapter! I'm so stupid!**

**This in the real Chapter! Honnest!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 11: Wings of a Warrior

Neither Fang nor I spoke as we rode a bat out of hell. The sun fell in the west, but my eyesight stayed sharp in the dusk and the dark.

The trees flew past. Bird scattered at the sudden pounding of Maya's feet. I kept my eyes on the tracks occasionally glancing up to see where we were going.

Maya neither slowed nor stopped. She had spirit and running was her strength. Fang's horse on the other hand wasn't handling it well.

As we drew close to the barrier I pulled up short.

Ari slid off his horse, walking towards a group of Erasers. They must have been some of the men who had already crossed. Ari shook hands with some of them, before holding up a bright blue amulet of some kind.

Ari hadn't crossed the boundary yet.

I had to get that amulet.

"Fang," I said. "We have to get the stone from Ari. Without it, they can't call for reinforcements!"

Fang nodded.

"CHARGE!" I shouted.

Maya zoomed down the hill straight towards the group of Erasers, Fang by my side. The Erasers turned and immediately drew their swords.

I pounced off Maya, landing lightly on the ground. With a quick tug, Audacity was out. I held it in front of me, spreading out my wings.

Fang jumped of his horse and landed beside me pulling out his knives. His face was determined and his mind was set.

I wasn't afraid of who I was anymore. I wasn't afraid of my wings. Or my power. Or the responsibility. It was as if I knew it was there all along, but I didn't believe in it.

Now I know.

I'm the Seraph.

I may not be invincible, but I sure as hell wasn't giving up for what I believe in.

The Erasers edged back slightly, mutter to one another. The word 'Seraph' floated in the air like a hiss. Ari made his way through the crowd until he was in front of me. He held up the shining blue flat stone.

He grinned as he saw me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little birdy and her faithful Shadow. How wonderful to see you again."

I smirked. "I would say the same to you, Dog face."

I began to feed my anger into Audacity. The symbol on the blade glowed brighter.

Ari snarled. "You're too late Seraph. I have the book and my free passage past the boundary. You can't get me."

"Like hell I can," I snapped. "Or are you just a coward."

Ari bared his teeth drawing his lips back. "GET THEM!"

The Erasers charged.

But we were ready.

I released the power Audacity was giving me, letting out a battle cry as I attacked the first two on coming Erasers the first blocked me, but I swung my sword around swiped it across his chest. The second, I kicked with my foot.

My wings flared in and out at each movement. They helped me balance as I danced around the Erasers.

The same feelings rose up within me like last time I fought the Erasers. I could feel their every move. Sense their every attack. I anticipated exactly how they were going to attack and blocked nearly everyone.

I could feel Fang spinning and stabbing beside me. Occasionally, I heard him shout 'KEMLA!' sending Erasers flying.

Jeb was right about not relying fully on the swords power. I may be the Seraph, but I don't have ten of these swords.

When four came on me at once, one managed to cut the back of my bicep. I roared slashing my sword across his middle. He fell to the ground.

The remaining three attacked, but I blocked them with Audacity before swinging around and stabbing one of them in the gut. I pulled my foot up and pushed him off my sword, sending him flying into the 3rd Eraser.

The forth aimed for a strike to my ribs, but I blocked it. I sent an attack to his head but he blocked it, growling. I let one hand from the sword go and punched the Eraser square in the face. With him temporary blinded, I swiped my sword across his chest causing him to scream in pain and fall backwards.

Another two Erasers were on me. I went for the head but he blocked it. I spun around kicking my foot in his face. The second Eraser aimed for the sword to my head, but I blocked it and swiftly brought my sword around to plunge it in the Erasers stomach.

I suddenly heard Fang cry out. He fell to the ground. An Eraser raised his sword to bring it down on him.

"NO!" I roared. With new strength, I jumped in front of Fang and blocked the lethal blow. The Eraser growled.

I forced more anger into my sword. I would NOT let them hurt Fang.

He saved my life, now I save his.

The Eraser spared me as I swung my sword around the side. I swiftly kicked in in the stomach and while he was momentarily distracted, I swiped his head clean off.

I continued to stab and slash across the Erasers, trying hard to ignore the pain in my arm. They just kept coming. One injured Eraser on the ground sliced his sword across the front of my shin.

I brought my sword up and stabbed him in the heart.

There was silence.

Ari backed up, but Fang somehow materialised behind him. Fang was clutching his side, but he still held a bloody knife in his hand and a deadly look of revenge on his face. Ari jumped and faced him stepping backward. He had the book tightly in one hand and the amulet in the other.

He knew he was trapped.

I stepped over the bodies. Limping. Blood dripped off my sword like a leaky well pump. With my heightened senses, the smell of blood was so overwhelming that I wanted to vomit.

But I stared at Ari and the swords power threatened to take over.

Kill him. Kill him. Kill him…

Ari glance between the two of us. He was almost scared, but gripped the items in one and drew his sword out. "Back off!"

My wings flared out. I could feel blood dripping from them. I continued to walk towards him. I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

Ari snarled re-gripping his sword. "As long as I live, you will never get this book."

I brought my sword in front of me. "Then you won't be living much longer."

Fang growled. I could suddenly see emotion on his face. Strong and powerful look of pure hatred. It made me almost scared of him.

I charged.

Ari saw it coming, but instead of fighting back like a normal person, he did the worst thing possible.

He threw the amulet and the book at the boundary.

"NO!" I screamed halting my attack, but I was too late to get them.

The amulet hit first. It exploded shattering into a million pieces. They hit my skin and bounced off and suddenly the ground looked like it had been sprinkled with fairy dust.

But when the book hit, the boundary engulfed it. It stayed floating in the boundary for a few seconds, before a dark shape surrounded it.

The Book exploded in the wall.

The sound was a dull boom, but the explosion turned the magical greenish boundary white in a bright light. I couldn't help but shield my eyes.

I felt something inside me. Something locked me down, like someone had thrown a rock at me. I gasped, clutching my chest. I felt like I wanted to vomit.

But I knew what it was.

My soul had finally sealed into my body.

Without the book, no one can release the Seraph spell. I was free from that danger.

The light was so intense, but it slowly faded back to its greenish colour.

The Script of Itex was no more.

Ari laughed. He laughed hard. "You can't with Seraph. You will fail…"

I roared throwing an attack at him. Ari blocked it strongly. I spun around aiming for a blow to his head, but again he blocked it.

Ari aimed an attack around my head, but I ducked, striking him to the side. He jumped out of the way and attacked my side again. I blocked it steadily.

Something flashed in front of my eyes. Ari screamed and I my mouth fell open in shock.

Fang's knife had sliced through Ari's hand.

As Ari's sword fell from his hands, I jumped at him, plunging my sword through his cold heart. Ari gasped, his mouth falling open into a silent scream. He stared at me, his eyes wide.

The power of Audacity filled me to the brim. I plunged the sword deeper.

I watched as the life in Ari's eyes faded. He slowly fell backwards sliding off my sword.

He hit the ground his eyes still open. I stared at him, my heart beating fast and my breathing quickened.

I turned to Fang. He stared at me, breathing hard and still clutching his side. He looked as exhausted as I felt. Drained.

I stumbled towards him.

Fang walked slowly towards me. Our eyes didn't leave each other, I just stared into his deeply.

As the distance closed, I sped up. My boots stepped in pools of blood and hitting roots. I stumbled but somehow managed to keep myself upright. Audacity fell from my fingers, but I didn't even care.

I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me.

For a moment, everything felt right. I had my revenge. With Fang's arms around me, I suddenly felt that nothing needed to change. If everything stayed the way it was now, I would die happy.

I closed my eyes as I rested my head on Fang's shoulder. He rub between my wings, calming the last of the adrenaline that ran through my body. Held him tightly.

I was so exhausted. My breathing was laboured and I felt as if I was going to collapse. I could feel Fang felt the same, but somehow we held each other up. Like we balanced each other.

"Fang," I whispered.

I felt him smile slightly. "It's over."

I didn't want to pull away and from his actions, neither did he.

So we stood there. Me; in his arms, breathing in the cinnamon and pine smell, loving the warmth of his body. Him; rubbing my back, pressing his temple on my head, whispering words that blurred in my ears.

There was a word to this feeling. I couldn't quite work it out.

Oh, yeah.

Home.

It wasn't before we heard a set off hooves gallop, did we pull away and face the intruder.

Jeb.

He slid of his horse quickly, his staff in his hands.

I stumbled towards him, limping and barely keeping my eyes open. "Jeb, the Script…"

Jeb raised his hand and place it on my shoulder. "Easy Max, just breathe. I saw the flash; I know the book was destroyed."

I sighed tiredly, frowning. "How…?"

Fang appeared beside me, clutching his bleeding side again. "How can the book be destroyed when only… only the creator can destroy it?"

At least Fang sounded like he had more energy than me.

Jeb looked between the two of us. "The Creator did destroy it."

I frowned. Now, I was totally confused. Unless…

"The dead," I whispered. "The dead do walk in the boundary."

Jeb nodded. "It's seems the myths are true. Boundary a home of the dead."

I shivered. The dead Creator destroyed his own book.

A wave of tiredness washed over me. I gasped and my eyelids drifted shut.

"Jeb," I whispered. I felt myself lose control of my body and collapse.

I heard Fang call my name, but exhaustion just took over.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Review! PLEASE!**


	13. Recovery

**Yo!**

**OK! So this is the REAL Chapter 12. :P I promise i won't get mixed up again.**

**Topic of the month. Caramel or lime Milkshakes. They are both my favourite. :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Legend of the Seraph

Chapter 12: Recovery

I drifted in and out of consciousness. Sometimes, I would feel someone grip my hand or pat my shoulder.

One time I felt someone cup my face and rub my cheek with their thumb. It confused me because the smell of Cinnamon and pine drifted in the air. Fang? Why was he caressing my cheek?

Why did I actually enjoy the feeling?

What the in spirits name is wrong with me?

But before I could even answer that question, I was unconscious again.

I felt a wet sponge on my forehead, dabbing it carefully and softly. I smiled slightly. The dabbing paused.

"Max?" Ella whispered.

"I told you I'd come back alive," I murmured slightly.

Ella chuckled and hugged me, resting her head on my stomach. I inched my tired eyes open slightly and gazed down at Ella. She grinned at me.

"I love you Max," Ella whispered. "Wings and all."

I chuckled lightly. "Iggy told you."

Ella nodded her head. "Everything. You know, now I think about it, it doesn't surprise me that you're the Seraph. You've always been the strong one. One who stands up for what they believe in. You're a true leader Max, that's for sure."

I smiled. I was touched that my sister would think that. Ella gripped my hand.

"Thankyou Ella," I whispered. "Thank you for accepting who I am."

Ella laughed. "I can't believe all those years ago. The games we role played the story and you actually turned out to be the real Seraph!"

"I know, ironic ha?"

Ella and I both laughed. I coughed slightly at the end. "Can you get me some water?"

Ella nodded. "Sure, I'll be back in a second." She paused. "Don't go anywhere."

I rolled my eyes.

She left the room and I sat up groaning slightly. My shoulder throbbed, but my leg felt worse. I'm sure Jeb weaved a few tricks, but even then the cuts I had were deep.

I sat myself up against the head rest, I sighed closing my eyes.

There was a murmuring hum drifted in the air. I peeked through one eye and smiled as I saw Shena dance in front of my eyes. She seemed very happy.

"Hello Shena," I said.

Shena gave a twirl and brushed my cheek in response. I smiled and held out my palm. Shena ran circles around it happily.

There was a chuckle.

I snapped my eyes to the door and glared. Fang stood there, leant against the door way. His black cloak covered most of him, but I could still see his folded arms.

"In my moment of peace, you decide to come charging in," I said in monotone. Shena danced happily from my palm to circle around Fang.

Fang smirked and shrugged. "Ah, you've had plenty of peace. You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days?" I said. Fear rose up inside me. "What happened? Where are we? Are the others ok? Where's Iggy and Jeb?"

I was about to pull the woollen blanket back, but Fang stopped me sitting on the edge of the bed. "Whoa, whoa. Easy."

I glared at him. "What am I? A horse?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Actually you have more of a headless-chicken attitude."

I continued to glare.

Fang sighed. "We're at Iggy's house again. Jeb is fine, he is just resting from all the healing he has done to both you and me. Iggy is in town getting more supplies for our journey to the Southern lands."

There was a slight twinge of guilt in his voice when he mentioned that Jeb was healing the both of us. That's right. Shadows were healers weren't they.

I sighed leaning back against the head rest. Fang smiled slightly, resting his hand on my knee.

"You saved my life out there," He whispered gently.

"Now we are even," I replied with equal tone. "But this doesn't mean you can go around shouting your Kemla thing and making me seems like a damsel in distress."

Fang chuckled. "Deal."

Silence floated between us. Shena zoomed around me, playing with my hair. I chuckled lightly and let her muck around for a bit.

"Are you ok?" Fang whispered.

I looked at him properly. Under the blank mask, I could see the tiredness in his face. The bags under his eyes and the way his eyes drooped slightly.

"Are YOU ok?" I said. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

Shena snuggled into the woollen blanket between us. She hummed happily, playing with the loose wool.

Fang shrugged. "A few hours."

I crossed my arms waiting for an explanation. Fang sighed and refused to look at me.

"No, I haven't been sleeping. I've… I've been worried about you," Fang whispered.

The moment the words left his lips, my arms dropped. I stared at Fang in shock. He… he was worried about me? Why? What did I mean to him?

Fang glanced up at me, but I said nothing. I just stared at him. I felt nervous butterflies rise up in my stomach and my heart pound a million miles an hour.

There was something wrong with me. These feelings I was having were too… bizarre. I've never felt this way before.

I was so confused, yet I felt content and happy and… at home…

"Oh."

Fang and I snapped our gaze to the door. Ella stood there holding a clay mug. She hesitated, glancing between Fang and I.

"Sorry," she apologised. "I'll wait…"

Fang sighed. "It's ok, Ella. I was just leaving."

He looked at me. Butterflies appeared again. Spirits dam those butterflies.

"You get better," he whispered.

I smiled. "You get some sleep."

Fang smiled back and stood up. He whistled and Shena sprung off the blanket, floating around Fang's head. Ella stepped inside and watched Fang leave.

She turned to me with a grin on her face. "And I thought the day would never come."

Oh no. I frowned. "What day?" I lied.

Ella looked at me like I had grown a third wing. "Come on, Max, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Ella," I tried to reason. "I've known him for 4 days… 7 if you count the days I was sleeping."

A week, wow. So much has happened in such a small amount of time.

Ella sighed, swooning. "It's love at first sight."

I glowered. "Love at first sight my butt. Now give me the water."

Ella rolled her eyes and handed over the mug. "You are such a romanticist, Max," She grumbled sarcastically.

"Why thank you," I murmured drinking from the mug.

Whenever I tried to get out of bed, either Ella or Fang (or both) forced me to stay in bed. When Ella wasn't beside me, Fang was.

Iggy came in at about Mid-day with a bowl of soup. "The birdy awakes! Does she have a morning song?"

"I'd rather dunk my head in manure then sing, Iggy," I said rolling my eyes. "You know that."

Ella sniffled a giggle. Fang who was leaning against the far wall managed a small smirk.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Here is your soup, oh great Seraph."

"Will you shut up?"

"I can't possibly," Iggy said as he placed the soup on my lap and dramatically produced my wooden spoon. I rolled my eyes and snatched it from his hand.

Iggy sat down on the edge of the bed, his smile became serious. "How are you feeling?"

I sipped a spoonful of soup. "I'm fine, but oh faithful sister and her side kick Shadow are determined to keep my in bed."

Ella scoffed. "Jeb said that you shouldn't get out of bed until he is awake."

I glared at her. "When do I listen to Jeb?"

"You should."

I raised my head. Speak of the devil.

Jeb walked in, his staff clunking lightly on the floor. He wore his green robes and belt. He looked like a wizard. A real wizard.

"Hi Jeb," I said sheepishly drinking more soup.

Ella and Iggy burst out laughing. Fang chuckled mildly.

Jeb chuckled. "Pure bred stubbornness."

"Tell me about it," Iggy grumbled under his breathe and grin on his face.

Was it just me or was it pick on Max day?

Jeb sighed and pulled up a chair. "There are Issues that need to be discussed before we make our way over the boundary."

I drunk the last of the soup from the bowl and placed it on the bed beside me. We were down to business. It was time to be serious.

Jeb sat down on the chair with a groan, leaning his staff against the wall. Fang moved from the wall and sat on the end of the bed.

Jeb clasped his hands together. "The Script of Itex has been destroyed. That puts us back to square one. We can no longer use the Script to Itex to reverse the spell."

I nodded. Ella seemed in awe of the whole thing, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Lord Garth is flighty. He has no current location. But his main castle is located in the far south of Clovervalley," Jeb said.

"We'll have to pass through the Zenzara Moutains," Fang whispered.

Jeb nodded. "It will be quite a hike to get to Clovervalley, but we have time. You aren't ready to fight Lord Garth yet, Max. There is much you still needed to learn."

"You make me sound like toddler," I grumbled. It caused everyone to laugh.

Jeb chuckled. "To the knowledge of the Seraph, you are a toddler. Being a Seraph is more than using Audacity and learning to fly. You have hidden powers inside you that only you can discover. I'm going to teach you all of this."

I nodded. Jeb was probably the best teacher I could have.

"So," Jeb said smiling. "Lesson number one."

Great. I'm still recovering and Jeb is already trying to teach me stuff.

"You can't defeat Lord Garth alone," Jeb said. "When the time comes, you are going to need as many people on your side as possible. Not just us, but anybody. It's amazing how reliable and supportive even normal village people are when you have done something for them."

I frowned slightly. "Are you saying I should do something for the town's people, not just to go for Lord Garth?"

Jeb smiled softly. "Start off small. Earn peoples trust. You're not alone."

"I'll be here!" Iggy cried raising his hand.

For Jullville's head guard, he was sure immature some days.

Fang just gave a small smile and nodded to me. I knew Fang was just the type of guy who wouldn't back down on a promise.

It was strange. I was saying I knew Fang, when in actual fact I knew hardly anything about him.

I still feel like I've known him forever.

"I'm coming too," Ella said.

There was silence. Ella frowned looking at the four of us. "What?"

I hesitated. "Ella… you can't come."

Ella looked pained. "Why? I want to help!"

"You can help Ella," I said softly. "It would help me so much if you stayed here and helped look after Kate and Akila."

Ella opened her mouth, but I cut over. "If you came with me, you would be a weakness to me. I'm sorry Ella, but you don't know how to fight. I would be trying to protect you the whole time."

Ella bowed her head. "But I don't want you to leave me again."

I gripped her hand. "I'm not going to leave you. When this is all over, I'll come back. I promise."

I hated seeing her like this. I knew I was going to miss her and she was going to miss me, but it was safer this way.

For both of us.

Ella, Kate and Akila road with us to the boarder on the day we had scheduled to leave. I didn't tell Jeb, but I gave some of my coins to Ella.

"This will start you off," I said putting the gold coins in Ella's hand. "Kate and Akila already have a horse and cart, so use the money to buy yourself some material and cotton so you can make dolls to sell at the market. I would get some seeds and fertilizer to make yourself a garden too. Also… I think you should get a pet."

Ella's eyes widened. "Really? You think so?"

I laughed lightly. Ever since Ella was little, she always wanted a pet. A dog, a cat, a miniature dragon, a baby hunting falcon but we could never afford anything that wasn't a chicken or a cow.

I hugged her tightly. "After what you have been through, you deserve one."

Ella hugged me back. "I'll call it Max."

I pulled back and gave her the pointed finger. "Do not call it Max. If you do, I will personally rip it's head off."

Ella laughed. "Ok, I'll call it Max 2."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "You take care Ella."

She nodded. I patted her arm. "Look after Kate and Akila. They are going to have some trouble looking after the cottage without Iggy."

Ella scoffed. "Jeb has placed so many charms on the place I don't think we'll need to do anything."

I chuckled and patted her arm. Ella sighed sadly. "I miss you already."

"I know," I said.

I felt someone grab around my legs. I looked down and chuckled. Akila looked up at me. "Bye bye."

I chuckled picking Akila up. "You take care ok?"

Akila nodded looking serious. "Daddy's girl."

"That's right," Iggy said walking over. He held out his hands and I passed Akila to him.

Iggy hugged his daughter warmly. Akila hugged him back. I smiled at the cute picture. I wish they could just freeze it there.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kate standing there. She smiled at me and opened her arms. I stepped in and hugged her.

"Never forget that you'll always find home here," Kate said kindly.

"I won't," I whispered pulling back. "Thank you again for the cloak by the way."

Kate scoffed. "Oh, Max. You don't need to thank me. It should be I who must thank you."

I smiled. I could guess that Kate isn't the only one who is going to be thanking me just because I existed.

I limped back over to Maya. She nudged me and I stroked her nose. "Excited?"

Maya shook her head, her mane flying everywhere, and pounded her hoof into the ground. I smiled and climbed onto her saddle.

Fang sat on his horse beside me, watching the last of the good byes were exchanged. "Are you ready for this?"

I smirked at him. "Do I have a choice?"

Fang chuckled. "Not really."

Jeb climbed onto hit horse, attaching his staff to the saddle. "Lesson number two."

"Oh great," I mutter sarcastically. Fang laughed.

Jeb gave me a look. "Never forget where your heart truly belongs."

"You're just going to make these up as you go along, aren't you?" I said with a smile, double checking that the bulky saddle bags and bed roll was strapped tight.

Jeb chuckled, but said nothing.

Iggy climbed onto his horse beside Jeb with a sigh. He waved to the three girls almost a sad look on his face. "I hate goodbyes."

"We'll be back before you know it," Jeb said. He turned to Fang. "Lead the way."

Fang nodded and fished the small fire orb from his pocket. He held it up to the boundary. Almost instantly the boundary opened like a curtain being drawn and for the first time I saw what was on the other side.

Iggy gave a final wave to his family, before he trotting on his horse through the opening.

Jeb went next, taking his horse slow and steady through the boundary.

Fang smiled at me and gestured for me to go.

I glanced back at Ella. She smiled at waved at me.

This was it. I was really going to step over the boundary.

With my good foot I kicked Maya's heel. Maya trusted my judgement and without hesitation we rode through the opening in the boundary.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxx**

**Of course, this isn't the end. Part 2 should be coming out soon. REVEIW!**


	14. SEQUEL!

**Yo,**

**So peoples, the sequel is up! WHOO! CELEBRATE!**

**It's called 'Legend of the Seraph: Part 2' (Original, I know) and I will hopefully be posted every 2 weeks or so. It all depends on how much YOU guys review!**

**Fly On…**

**Heart of Diamond**


End file.
